Dirty Little Secret
by broadwaybaby4205
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to "Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better". Pre-RENT High School fic. AU. Pairings: RogerMimi, CollinsAngel, MarkMaureen, BennyAllison, MoJo, BennyApril, and tons of MimiMaureen FRIENDSHIP.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Alrighty, darlings. Well, here is the sequel to Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better, my other RENT high school fic. To those of you who haven't read it, I suggest doing so. This will make more sense if you do. Anyway, the pairings for this are Roger/Mimi, Mark/Maureen, Collins/Angel, and Benny/Allison, so yeah. It takes place in December (before New Year's after Christmas). This starts a little less than a week after AYCDICDB ended. Review please! Keep in mind this is rated T for a reason. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned RENT, I would be in Manhattan right now seeing it instead of sitting in front of my laptop.**

Mimi Marquez sighed as her boyfriend of three months, Roger Davis, planted soft kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. She entwined her fingers with his hair and pulled his face up to meet hers, firmly pressing her lips against his. Mimi flipped the two over so that she was straddling him. Roger slowly slid his tongue into Mimi's mouth to deepen the kiss as Mimi felt her head spin. She felt as if she was on fire. She slowly ran her fingers down his chest until she reached the bottom of his Journey t-shirt, pulling it over his head. Without breaking their heavy lip lock, Roger slowly snaked his hand up Mimi's fishnet-clad thigh-

"Hey Meems", Maureen hollered, swinging open the door carrying a giant stack of CDs and a huge white furry purse. She was dressed in skintight leather pants and a white parka, her light brown curls messily tossed.

"Maureen," Mimi gasped as she and Roger broke apart.

"Uh, hi", Roger awkwardly greeted, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh, uh, sorry to, interrupt", Maureen apologized, "I thought I was coming over at four to help you pack".

"Oh, it's okay. You were, I just lost track of time, I guess", Mimi apologized, straightening her purple silk dress **(A/N: The one Mimi wears during act two of the Broadway version under her coat)** as Roger snatched his t-shirt off the floor, sliding it over himself.

"Roger, why are you putting the shirt back on?" Maureen teased, sarcastic earning her a glare from Mimi.

"I'm gonna choose to ignore that", Mimi jokingly remarked.

"Well, uh, I guess I'll go. I'm supposed to meet Mark and Collins soon anyway. Bye guys", Roger waved as he planted a kiss on Mimi's cheek.

"You don't have to go", Mimi insisted, pulling him into a hug, "Maureen's gonna help me pack. You could too".

"As tempting as it sounds to listen to you two discuss clothes and the inner workings of Mark's mind, I really do have to go meet Mark and Collins. But we'll have the entire trip to spend time together", he suggested with a smirk.

"Mmmm, I can't wait", Mimi cooed, kissing him one more time before he exited the room.

"My God", Maureen remarked.

"Sorry about that, Mo", Mimi apologized yet again, "I just lost track of time".

"It's fine", Maureen reassured, "One question though".

"What?" Mimi probed.

"How much do you like your Christmas present that I gave you?" Maureen inquired.

"I love it! Seriously, I wanna marry those boots!" Mimi exclaimed, "Why?"

"Oh, I was just thinking maybe I should take them back and get you some birth control instead", Maureen stated with a smirk.

"Very funny, Mo. Aren't you such a comedian", Mimi rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out like a four-year-old.

"I am", Maureen proudly announced, "But are you guys, um?"

"No. We're not", Mimi promised.

"Okay, just asking. When you do, you had better tell me", Maureen threatened with a grin.

"I will, I will, jeez", Mimi giggled, "What time are Angel and April coming?"

"They'll be here in like, twenty minutes", Maureen responded.

"Okay, cool. It sucks Jo couldn't come. What's up with her? She's been acting weird lately", Mimi commented.

"Hey, I have no idea. I know what you mean though. I swear, she only ever talks to Collins lately", Maureen observed.

"Maybe Collins is cheating on Angel with her", Mimi jokingly chuckled, causing Maureen to join in her fit of laughter.

"Mo! Mimichica!" they heard a voice behind them say.

The two friends spun around to see April and Angel standing in Mimi's doorway.

"Hey, guys", April beamed.

"Hey", Mimi and Maureen smiled in unison.

"What'd we miss?" April questioned.

"Yeah, what's so funny?" Angel asked.

"Joanne's fictional relationship with Collins", Mimi laughed.

"And all you missed was shirtless Roger", Maureen continued.

"Something tells me I don't even want to know", April assumed, raising one eyebrow as the two friends continued their hysterical fits of giggles.

"Okay, I'm good", Mimi sighed.

"Me too", Maureen agreed.

"So, who's totally psyched for the Vermont road trip?" Maureen asked.

"I know I am," Angel grinned devilishly, "I'll have Collins all to myself".

"Okay, just stop there. I don't want to know what you're gonna do to him if you catch my drift", Mimi hinted causing April to chuckle.

"Can you believe Sammy and Vince can't go?" April groaned.

"I know", Angel agreed.

"Damn Sammy's mother and that stupid trip to Veil", Maureen concurred.

"Are you sure it won't be awkward with you guys all paired off and me alone?" April questioned.

"Chica, of course it'll be fine! Don't worry about it at all! Plus Jo's by herself!" Mimi assured.

"But still. You have Roger, Maureen has Mark, Angel has Collins", April reminded.

"It's fine. Hey, maybe you'll meet a hot ski instructor", Mimi hinted, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Let's pack, you", April smiled, tossing Mimi's parka off of her chair at her.

NODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAY

"Mark, your girlfriend really needs to work on her timing", Roger commented, plopping down at a booth in the Oak Tree Diner with Collins and Mark.

"How so?" Mark probed.

"She…interrupted Mimi and I earlier", Roger explained.

"Funny, I remember telling the same thing to you about Mimi", Collins chuckled.

"So were you guys, um?" Mark asked, fidgeting a bit.

"No", Roger replied, "We haven't yet".

"Oh," Mark reacted.

"What about you and Mo?" Roger inquired.

"It hasn't come up yet", Mark muttered.

"So, I have some bad news", Collins interrupted.

Mark sighed to himself. He was secretly grateful that Collins had changed the topic off of his sex life.

"What?" Roger probed.

"Allison's parents just bought the house next door and her family and Benny are going for New Year's too", Collins admitted.

"That sucks", Roger muttered.

"No shit", Collins agreed.

"Hey, Collins. What's up with Joanne?" Mark kindly interrogated.

"What do you mean?" Collins retorted.

"Nothing. It's just she's been a little bit off lately and she only really ever talks to you. I was wondering if something was wrong with her", Mark told him.

"Well, nothing is", Collins clarified.

**A/N: Well, that's the end of the first chapter! I really hope you guys liked it! Review if you want me to continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you to all of you who reviewed chapter one! You guys are so sweet! Please keep reviewing! Also, ByTheBeautifulSea, I couldn't find a picture of Mimi's boots. ******** Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I totally own RENT. In the same alternate universe where I'm currently making out with Roger. **

"I don't think that I have ever felt so carsick in my life", Maureen whined to Mark, Roger, April, and Mimi as they drove through the mountainous terrain on their way to Vermont.

Maureen was sitting in the backseat curled into Mark as he stroked her hair. April was deep into an issue of Vogue while Roger drove.

"I beg to differ, chica", Mimi countered, "Do you remember our fourth grade field trip to the art museum in Hartsdale? You insisted that 'cool people sit on the back of the bus and ended up getting carsick because you couldn't see out. You ended up spending the field trip throwing up in the bathroom".

"Thank you so much for reminding me of that wonderful memory, Meems", Maureen sarcastically thanked.

"Any time", Mimi laughed.

"Hey, Meems, was I supposed to turn back there?" Roger asked.

"Um, I'm not sure, what street was it?" Mimi asked.

"Oak Avenue", Roger replied.

"Yeah, I'm not sure. Have we passed Sycamore yet?" Mimi questioned.

"I think so. That's where we were supposed to turn. Shit, I think we're lost", Roger informed them.

"Crap", Mimi lamented, "Umm, look! There's a Chevron station right there! Why don't we pull in and ask for directions?"

"We don't need to ask for directions", Roger scoffed "I know exactly where we are".

"You just said a minute ago we were lost", Mimi reminded him, "What is with guys and not wanting to ask directions? Seriously, Rog, take your pick. Getting lost in the middle of Vermont or sucking it up and asking for directions!"

"We are not lost", Roger retorted, "So I don't need to ask for directions. I know where we are".

"Roger. Come on", Mimi pouted, "Just ask for directions".

"Guys, um, I hate to interrupt your seventy five year old married couple moment, but this is Sycamore. We haven't passed it", Mark pointed out.

"Oh," the two responded in unison.

"Mimi, Maureen, I believe it was you two who said this trip wasn't going to be all couple-y", April commented looking up from her magazine.

"Roger and I were not acting couple-y. We were arguing", Mimi rebutted.

"Yes, arguing like a married couple. See, if Mo, Mark, and I weren't in the car, this is when you guys would typically have makeup sex", April joked.

"Very funny", Mimi muttered, sticking her tongue out at her friend like a four year old.

"Marky and I aren't acting couple-y, are we Pookie?" Maureen cooed, kissing Mark's cheek.

"I don't believe that requires a response", April remarked causing Roger to chuckle under his breath and Mimi to burst into a hysterical fit of giggles.

"We're here", Maureen announced.

The group pulled up a long sprawling cobblestone driveway that was covered in a thin layer of snow and came to a stop in front of a wooden house that looked like it came straight out of a Civil War novel. There was a pretty little porch that wrapped around the front of the house, complete with a porch swing and several plants that were now dead due to the winter weather. Along the side of the house was a large grassy field that was now covered in snow that connected them to the neighbor's property. On the other side, there was a small garage, in which Collins's car that he, Angel, and Joanne had taken was parked.

The five friends stepped out of the car and sauntered toward the front of the house, firmly knocking on the front door.

"Hey, guys", Collins grinned, swinging open the front door.

"Hey", the replied more or less in unison.

"So, let me show you guys around and then you can get your luggage", Collins suggested, stepping to the side for the others to enter, "This is the dining area and living room".

The inside of the house made them feel as if they had entered a time warp and had been transported back in time two hundred years. The walls were wooden as were the floors. There was a kitchen table with about twelve seats, also made of wood, to their right as they entered. Behind the table stood a large comfortable looking couch and two enormous chairs, along with a small television. To the left was a wooden staircase, adorned with cream-colored carpet.

"Whoa. This is awesome", April commented, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"My grandfather grew up here, so it's pretty old," Collins commented as he led the group to the left, down a tiny flight of stairs to a more modern looking room.

The walls were painted a lime green color and the room was amply decorated with bright colored furniture to match. There were two doors that were left open. One revealed a neatly kept up bathroom while the other had a washing machine poking out of it.

"This is the den", Collins explained, "My parents redid it last year, so it looks more like it belongs in the 80s even though the colors are hideous. The laundry room is in here; feel free to use it as much as you need. There's also a bathroom in here".

He then led them out of the den and further to the left where they entered a small kitchen. It had a small brown table that was completely surrounded by large windows as well as a window seat. Additionally, there was an oven that looked like it was from the early 1900s and a collection of small wooden cabinets, along with a sink. There was a window above the sink that looked out across the sprawling driveway. Adjacent to the refrigerator sat a small wooden door that led out to the sprawling snow-covered field.

"This is the kitchen. I bet you feel like you're in Gone with the Wind now", Collins joked.

"I think it's awesome", Mimi smirked, "It's so vintage".

"Understatement of the year", Collins responded.

He led the group out of that room and up the staircase that they had seen when they firs walked in. After walking up approximately ten steps, they reached a door.

"This is the master bedroom. It's also been redone", he continued, opening the door to a room adorned mostly in white and mahogany-colored furniture, "Angel and I are staying in there".

"Where is Angel?" Mimi inquired.

"She and Joanne went to the local diner for some lunch", Collins informed as he continued to ascend the stairs, "Here are the rest of the bedrooms. There's one with a single bed there that Joanne is using. Another one with a single bed across the hall in there. That's the bathroom, so whoever uses the two single beds has to share. There's a queen size in there, another one in there, and of plenty of couches downstairs and such".

"Sweet, thanks, Collins", April grinned, "I'll take the single".

"Sounds good", Collins smiled.

"Cool, I'm gonna go get my stuff from the car", she announced, pulling up her pink leg warmers and heading downstairs.

"Well, Rog, you wanna share that one?" Mimi indicated the room to their right.

"Sure," he grinned pecking her lightly on the lips before heading downstairs after April to haul up their luggage.

"Well, Marky, I guess that means we get this room", Maureen proclaimed, pulling her boyfriend downstairs.

"Shit", Mark muttered under his breath.

**A/N: I realize that was perhaps the world's most boring chapter, like, ever. But I had to set up their surroundings and in the last one I had to set up the characters and their situation. So, I promise that the actually interesting stuff will start in the next chapter. That is, if you review! ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well, here's chapter three! Thank you loads to EmilyProctorslittlegirl for helping me to overcome my writer's block! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: RENT is not mine. RENT will never be mine. Comprende?**

"Mimichica!" Angel greeted as Mimi slid into the booth beside he and Joanne.

"Angel! Joanne!" Mimi smiled, "How was your drive up here?"

"Good, except for the fact Collins is perhaps the worst driver on the face of the earth" Joanne complained, "He was driving in the middle of two lanes".

"And that is why I rode with Roger", Mimi laughed as Maureen and April entered the diner and sat down beside Mimi.

"Hey", April grinned, "I am starving".

"I feel your pain my friend," Mimi agreed, skimming over the menu.

"What can I get you guys to eat?" their waiter asked.

He looked about their age. He wore giant coke bottle glasses and looked a bit too much like Steve Urkle.

"I'll have a chocolate shake and fries", Mimi ordered, handing the menu to him.

"Veggie burger, sauce on the side", April requested.

"Turkey burger", Joanne stated, "Thank you".

"I'll have onion rings and a strawberry shake, sugar", Angel informed him.

"I'll have a cherry coke, onion rings, and the deluxe burger", Maureen listed.

"Thank you, I'll have your order out as quickly as possible", he grinned before heading toward the kitchen.

As soon as he walked away, April mimed banging her head on the table.

"Um, April? Are you okay, chica?" Mimi inquired, eyeing her friend.

"I really hope all the single sixteen year old guys here don't look like him", April grimaced causing Mimi, Angel, Maureen, and Joanne to burst into a hysterical fit of giggles.

"Don't worry about it, you'll find a guy eventually", Joanne promised.

"I hope so", April groaned.

"Meems, where'd you get your coat?" Maureen asked, eyeing Mimi's black parka.

"That boutique on Main Street," she reminded her friend, "I bought it with April and Angel when you and I were fighting".

"I love it! The fur around the collar is awesome", Maureen complimented.

"Thanks, Mo. It's fake", Mimi thanked.

"I approve", Maureen giggled, "Seriously, is it that important to look fashionable that people are willing to kill animals for it?"

"I know, totally", April agreed.

"I agree with you, Mo, but I think you saw 101 Dalmatians one too many times a child", Mimi joked.

"Hey, I resent that!" Maureen shouted, faking offense.

"Says the girl who, with the help of Collins, staged an animal rights protest at one of the football games freshman year", Mimi pointed out with a smirk.

"Point proven", Maureen rebutted, sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

"Here's your food", the waiter informed them, placing their plates and glasses on the rounded table.

"Thank you", the group chanted in unison as they began to pick on their food.

"Okay, I'm not eating until my eighty fifth birthday…or tomorrow morning…whatever comes first," Mimi groaned, sliding the remainder of her chocolate shake and fries into the center of the table.

"I hope you realize that made no sense", Joanne pointed out, "But I agree. Way too full".

"Hey, does that mean you guys aren't going to eat your food?" Maureen asked.

"Nope", the two girls chanted in unison as Maureen began shoveling down the remainders of their food.

"Okay, so what do you say we go skiing? Mark, Roger, and Collins are already at the slopes," April suggested.

"I'm with you," Maureen agreed.

"Me too", Joanne chorused.

"Sorry, I don't ski guys…not my thing", Mimi explained.

"Me neither, darling", Angel concurred.

"You guys go and I'll hang out with Angel", Mimi suggested.

"Sounds good to me", Angel agreed with a grin.

"Okay, I'll be right back guys. I'm gonna run to the bathroom", Maureen informed them, rising to her feet.

"I'll come with you", Mimi offered.

"No, really. I'll go by myself", Maureen retorted, "I don't get the whole girls always going to the bathroom together thing".

"Since when? You always drag me to the bathroom with you", Mimi reminded with a laugh.

"Whatever. I'm just gonna go by myself", Maureen replied, walking off.

NODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAY

"Okay, am I the only one who thought that was beyond weird?" Mimi asked Angel as the two friends walked down the snow-covered streets.

"Very weird," Angel agreed.

"I wonder what's wrong. Maureen seriously worries me sometimes", Mimi admitted.

"It's probably nothing, sugar", Angel reassured, "I'm gonna run in the market and grab some food for the house. I'll meet you there in a little bit".

"Okay, chico", Mimi grinned, hugging her friend before he sauntered into the market.

She reached into her pocket, pulling out her MP3 Player and turning on a Cyndi Lauper CD.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
and think of you  
caught up in circles confusion--  
is nothing new  
Flashback--warm nights--  
almost left behind  
suitcases of memories,  
time after—_

"Hey, Meems", she heard a voice greet, and pressed the pause button on her CD.

Looking up, she saw standing before her, none other than Benjamin Coffin III.

"Benny", she coldly greeted.

"It's nice to see you", he smiled, "You're staying at Collins's place I take it".

"Mmmhhhmmm", Mimi nodded with a glare.

"What's eating at you?" Benny asked, eyeing his former friend.

"What do you mean what's eating at me?" Mimi scoffed.

"Meems-" he began.

"Don't you 'Meems' me! You seriously think you can completely ignore my friends and I for three months when we used to be so close and I'll still be nice to you. Dream on", Mimi confronted.

"Look, I didn't mean to, it's just Allison and I started dating and I really cared about her and she's not exactly your guys number one fan so it's not like I could juggle hanging out with both of you", Benny attempted to explain.

"So you chose a girl over your friends. It's fine. Whatever. Just don't expect any kindness or sympathy from any of us, except maybe Angel because he's the moral compass of the world and has to be nice to everyone", Mimi spat.

"Look, Meems, I'm sorry. Okay? I really am. And I do miss hanging out with you guys. Really," Benny informed her.

"Seriously?" Mimi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously," Benny smiled, "What if I started trying to hang out with both you guys and Allison?"

"That would be nice", Mimi smiled.

"I'm glad", Benny told her, pulling his friend into a hug and planting a light kiss on her hair, oblivious to the fact that his girlfriend of three months was eyeing them suspiciously.

**A/N: Well, that was chapter three! Review please? Also, cookies to anyone who caught the Gilmore Girls line. Since there were barely any reviews for chapter two I am officially saying that I won't update until I get five reviews, and IAmNowACheckerboardChick doesn't count since she's my best friend and has to review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello darlings! I know, I suck for not having updated this. I said at the end of the last chappie I wanted a certain number of reviews before I updated, and I forgot that I had disabled anonymous reviews, so that was unfair to ask. Anyway, I'm updating regardless, so here's chapter four.**

**Disclaimer: RENT would definitely be playing at the Nederlander tomorrow night if I owned it, which I don't.**

"We're back", Maureen hollered as she burst open the backdoor of the house, kicking off her giant, snow-covered boots.

She had a spinning headache from skiing all day, but she still managed to feel completely exhilarated. It was probably the endorphins and the thrill of the icy wind whipping against her face.

"Living room", Mimi hollered as Maureen followed the sound of her best friend's voice into the den.

Angel sat reading a magazine while Mimi lay across the couch watching _Footloose _on TV.

"Meems, how many times have you seen this movie?" Maureen teased, earning a glare from Mimi.

"I hardly see how that's important", Mimi glared, "How was skiing?"

"Well, Collins, Joanne, April, Mark, and I had fun, but I'm not so sure about Roger", Maureen giggled.

"Elaborate", Mimi pressed.

"He fell so many times it was hilarious, Meems. And then, he proceeded to spend the entire car ride home bitching about how much he hated skiing", Maureen explained, causing Mimi to burst into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"You got yourself a prize there, Meems," Maureen sarcastically added.

"Says the girl whose boyfriend is in love with a camera", Mimi jokingly retorted.

"What have you and Angel been up to?" Maureen inquired.

"Not much. Angel's completely absorbed with his magazine, so I'm watching TV. We walked around town earlier and looked in shops. It was fun", Mimi informed her.

"I fucking hate skiing", Roger announced, stumbling into the den, collapsing next to Mimi on the couch.

"Hello to you too", she replied, "I take it skiing isn't on your list of future professions?"

"Nice observation", Roger remarked.

"It couldn't have been that bad", Mimi replied, lacing her fingers in between Roger's.

"It was. That bad is understatement of the year", he grumbled bitterly, "I hate life".

"That's my guy", Mimi joked resulting in a giggle from Maureen and even Angel, who finally threw down his magazine.

"Not funny", Roger sardonically commented, "I'm gonna go take a long hot shower".

"Just keep telling yourself that", Mimi replied as Roger walked away, "So, um, what do you guys say we order Chinese for dinner?"

"Sounds great, sugar", Angel agreed.

"Here, here", Maureen concurred.

"I'm in", Roger added.

"Oh, and by the way, Benny's coming", Mimi informed them.

"What?" Maureen replied, whipping her head around, eyeing Mimi with her eyebrow raised.

"I ran into him at the market and we talked and look, he really didn't mean to just ditch us for Allison. He feels really bad", Mimi attempted to clarify, but simply earned an eye roll from Maureen and a thoroughly confused look from Angel.

"Look, guys, I know he's been an ass-" she began.

"Yeah, no shit", Maureen interrupted.

"But", Mimi continued, ignoring Maureen, "We were friends with him for such a long time and he really does feel bad. We should give him another chance".

"Since when are you the moral compass of the world? That's Angel's job", Maureen reminded, knowing this was just going to cause Angel to get annoyed.

"I am not the moral compass of the world, we've been over this, Mo", Angel retorted.

"We are not having this argument again. You're the moral compass of the world. End of story", Maureen smirked, "Anyway, Mimi, come on".

"Look, I already invited him for dinner. Let's just see how it goes and if it's really horrible we'll just avoid him, I guess. Deal?" Mimi suggested.

She silently hoped that they would agree. She had already invited Benny and he seemed so excited and sincere. Most of all, he appeared completely apologetic. Maybe if they showed him they still cared he would stop acting like he never even knew them.

"Fine", Maureen and Angel chanted in unison.

Mimi wasn't sure whether she should smile or grimace. Sure, they agreed, but damn was it going to be a long night.

NODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAY

"Where are you going?" Allison asked Benny as he rose to his feet, heading toward the door in his green sweater and khaki pants.

"I was gonna go over to Collins's for dinner", Benny clarified.

Allison felt her heart stop. There was no fucking way he was going over there. First of all, they hated her. With a fiery passion. All of them would without a doubt convince Benny that she was scum by the end of the night. But then there was the other possibility.

She felt her stomach churn thinking about it.

Ever since she saw Mimi and Benny in the market, she had began speculating. Why was he talking to her all of a sudden? And the kiss he planted on her hair looked way more than platonic

"What?" Allison replied, "But why? I thought you weren't friends with them anymore".

"Our relationship has been strained lately, that's why I was hoping we could take this chance to maybe reconcile our friendship, you know?" Benny stated.

What if the others weren't even there? What if it was just Mimi? And it was cold out and the lights were dimmed and they were all alone-. Allison forced herself to stop thinking about that. Now.

"Do you have to go?" Allison pouted.

"Yes, I promised", Benny reminded her.

"How about I come with you?" Allison offered, earning a snort from her boyfriend.

"You hate them", Benny reminded.

"Well, yeah, but-", Allison started.

"I'll be back in a little bit", Benny hollered as he headed out the door before his girlfriend could stop him.

Allison felt nauseous. This wasn't going to end well.

NODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAY

"Hi, Marky", Maureen greeted as she enter she and Mark's bedroom and immediately flopped on their large blue comforter.

He felt himself flush as he pulled his white t-shirt over his head.

"Umm, could you maybe knock next time?" he requested.

"Sure", Maureen replied, as he took a seat.

She turned and smirked at him, pulling him closer and firmly pressing his lips against his. Mark's breathe hitched a bit before he proceeded to very reluctantly kiss her, feeling his cheeks burn.

"Marky?" Maureen interrupted, breaking the kiss, "Are you okay?"

"What? Me? Not okay? Of course I'm okay. I'm always okay", Mark stuttered.

"Um, okay," she replied before bringing her lips to his once again.

This time he responded with a bit more enthusiasm, allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth and play with hers. Slowly, she flipped them around so that she was straddling him before bringing her lips down to his. Maureen slowly began to tug at the hem of Mark's t-shirt before he broke away from their heated lip lock.

"Um, we should probably get downstairs for dinner", Mark mumbled, "Don't you think so?"

"Uh, yeah", Maureen agreed, running a hand through her messy curls before getting up off the bed.

Mark hopped off as well, entwining his fingers with hers, sending little electric sparks shooting up his spine.

"Um, you go downstairs without me, Mark, I just wanna fix my hair really quickly", Maureen explained.

"Alright", Mark responded, pecking her check before shutting the door behind him as Maureen headed toward the bathroom.

NODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAY

"Hey, Benny", Mimi greeted, swinging the door open and pulling him into a hug.

"Mimi", he smiled in response.

"This is Roger," she introduced, indicating her boyfriend.

"We've met on several occasions", Benny formally replied.

"Yeah", Roger responded, thoroughly not enjoying the way Benny had hugged Mimi when walking in.

He wasn't a complete idiot, he knew it was just a friendly hug, but something about Benny's arms around her made his stomach turn.

"Hey, Benny", Maureen sardonically greeted, descending the stairs dressed in a plaid mini skirt, black boots, and a chiffon tank top.

"Hey, Mo, what's eating at you?" he probed, earning a glare from his former friend.

"Nothing", she sourly retorted, before heading toward the kitchen to join Mark.

"Hey, guys", April greeted with a smile, descending the staircase in an oversized Duran Duran t-shirt, a black skirt, white tights, and red leg warmers.

"Hey, chica, this is Benny", Mimi introduced.

"Oh, hi, I've seen you around school, and I've heard a lot about you", April smiled, cordially putting her hand out to shake his.

"Nice to meet you", Benny suavely replied, allowing his eyes to skim over her thin frame.

She was truly beautiful. Her emerald green eyes sparkled as she smiled, easily contrasting with her short red hair. Her smile perfectly showed off her straight, bleach white teeth, and Benny immediately felt as if an electric current was passing through him.

**A/N: Welll, that's chapter four. Pretty please review and let me know what you think! I'm not, like, making it mandatory, but it would be appreciated! ******


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Well, here's chapter five! ******** All the drama for the most part begins here. Please read and review and let me know what you guys think. This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, IAmNowACheckerboardChick, because it's her birthday today! Happy Birthday, chica! Love you like Roger loves Marky! ******** Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RENT. I know, aren't I creative with the disclaimers?**

The group sat there in awkward silence, picking at their meals and avoiding talking to Benny.

Mimi was fed up. This was completely pathetic. Sure, Benny had been completely ignoring them for the past few months, but at least he acknowledged he was in the wrong and was trying to make it right.

"Okay, someone say something", Mimi insisted, eyeing the group, "This is ridiculous. Benny honestly feels bad for what he did, and you guys are acting like four year olds! Life's too quick! **(A/N: I know someplace sick, where this chick- okay, stopping)** You can't hold grudges".

"Dear Lord. Sugar, you sound like me", Angel remarked, causing Collins to chuckle.

"It's not funny! I'm serious you guys!" Mimi hollered.

"Hey, I don't have anything against him", Roger pointed out, "I just don't know what to talk about since no one else is talking".

"Here, here", April concurred.

"Well, you two are fine, but everyone else, suck it up and stop acting like 5th graders!" Mimi yelled.

"Meems, calm down", Mark begged.

"Listen, guys, I really am sorry. My judgment was clouded I guess. But I really am sorry and I do care about all of you", Benny told them, "Pleas forgive me".

"Fine", Angel gave in, "I hate holding grudges anyway".

"I forgive you", Mark agreed, and the others soon chorused in similar responses.

Benny smiled. It felt good to have his friend back on his side.

NODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAY

Later that night, Angel was downstairs watching reruns of "The Facts of Life" as Collins sat flopped on their bed reading when he heard a knock on his door.

He quickly rose to his feet and sauntered toward the entrance, swinging it open to reveal Joanne standing before him.

"Hey, Jo", Collins greeted.

"Hey, Collins. I was wondering if I could talk to you", she requested.

"Sure, come on in," he invited as she entered the room and flopped into the enormous arm chair on the side of the room.

"I think I'm gonna tell everyone", Joanne informed him.

"Are you sure?" Collins asked.

"It's not like they're going to judge me for it. I meant they didn't judge you", Joanne reminded.

"True, but still…are you going to tell your parents too? 'Cause I can tell you right now that that's a pain in the ass", Collins remarked causing Joanne to giggle a bit.

"Not right away, but eventually. I think I should probably let our friends know first", Joanne decided.

"Good idea. They're seriously starting to wonder what's up with you", Collins informed her.

"Well, they'll find out soon enough", she reminded him, "But in the mean time, what do you say we join Angel for those 'Facts of Life' reruns?"

"Let's go", Collins sighed, making his dislike for the show no secret.

NODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAY

"So, that was an interesting night", Roger remarked from their bed, clad in his plaid pajama pants and a Sex Pistols t-shirt.

"No shit", Mimi agreed, climbing in next to him in loose black shorts and a white v-neck t-shirt.

"So, Benny and Allison have a good relationship?" Roger pried.

In all honesty, he didn't trust Benny one bit. Something about seeing him and Mimi together made Roger's stomach turn.

"As far as I know yes", Mimi informed him, "What's with the scowl?"

"Nothing", Roger replied, his eyes on the comforter.

"You're jealous", Mimi realized with a giggle causing Roger to blush.

"What could you possibly be jealous of?" she probed.

"I just-I dunno, I don't like the way Benny acts around you like he-like he likes you as way more than a friend", Roger explained.

"He doesn't, Rog, I promise, but even if he did, why would it matter? I love you, not him", Mimi clarified.

"Well, yeah, but, I just can't see why", Roger explained.

"What?" Mimi pressed.

"I mean, I don't see why you chose me out of all the guys in the world. I'm just an average pathetic failure and you could do so much better. I'm just mediocre. Nothing special about me. And I guess it's just when I get it in my head that Benny might care about you in that way, it freaks me out, because I feel I'm in danger of losing you to someone smarter and someone better. It's like I know you could do so much better than me, and I love you so fucking much, Mimi. I just-" Roger lamented, but was soon cut off by the feeling of Mimi's lips upon his.

"I'm only going to say this once", Mimi announce, pulling away, "I love you, Roger Davis, you are not, and I repeat, not a failure, and I will never love anyone but you, comprende?"

Now it was Roger's turn to press his lips against Mimi's as she quickly swung her arms around his neck. He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth as he flipped the two to the side so that he was hovering over her. He finally broke their lip lock after several minutes, caressing her neck with his lips as she sighed. His head was spinning as she slid his t-shirt over his head before capturing his lips again.

Roger snaked his hands up Mimi's thigh, grasping it as she flipped the two over yet again, the burning in her core becoming increasingly stronger. Roger slid his hand up her leg and her hip to the hem of her shirt, tugging on it a bit with his fingertips. She broke the two apart for a moment, sliding her shirt over her head and tossing it onto the floor so that she was in only her bra.

Roger felt his throat go dry and his heartbeat quicken. He pulled her back down to him, caressing his lips yet again.

He broke the two apart, placing kisses along her jaw line.

"Do you have protection?" Mimi managed to gasp, earning a nod from Roger as he slowly recaptured her lips.

NODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAY

"Where have you been?" Allison snapped as Benny sauntered through the door.

"What do you mean where have I been?" Benny retorted, "Dinner. Remember? I told you I was going over to Collins's for dinner".

"Yeah, but that was at seven and it's eleven! What were you eating for four hours?" she interrogated.

"We had some issues to work out", Benny explained.

"Oh," Allison replied, "Look, I'm sorry I flipped out, it's just-"

"It's okay, but you have to trust me, okay?" he begged, pulling her into a hug and inhaling the scent of her hair.

She still made him feel slightly dizzy and helped his stomach to contort into knots, but the strange thing was in the one night he had spent with April she managed to make him feel the same things but a thousand times stronger.

He sighed as he stroked Allison's hair, wondering what it would be like to stroke April's thick red hair.

NODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAY

Maureen sighed into Mark's mouth as she flipped the two over so that she was straddling him, never breaking their heavy lip lock. She felt a burning in her core as she slowly reached for the top button of Mark's shirt.

The two lay on their bed, Maureen dressed in and pink tank top and sweatpants and Mark in jeans and a button up shirt, but not for long.

Maureen finally unbuttoned the final button on Mark's shirt and slid it off of her boyfriend's shoulders tossing it onto the floor.

She slowly moved her lips down so that they were caressing his neck and up along the side of his jaw line.

"Mmm, Maureen", he moaned.

She smiled against his skin and brought his lips to hers once more. Maureen reached for the hem of her wife beater and began to slide it over her head when Mark abruptly pulled away.

"Mo, I can't do this", he interrupted.

"Um, okay", Maureen replied, "Why? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, never been better", he allowed his eyes to skim over his girlfriend, "Trust me. It's just, you see I've never, um, you know, before and-"

"Pookie," Maureen giggled, cutting him off, "I know that! Don't worry!"

She immediately attempted to press her lips against his again, but he stopped her.

"And I'd like to keep it that way until I get married", Mark finished, watching her for a response.

"Oh, right. Um, I didn't know that", Maureen replied awkwardly.

"It's fine, Mo", Mark promised, "You had no way of knowing".

Maureen felt completely and utterly humiliated. First of all, she felt like a complete and total idiot for just throwing herself at him. She was pressuring him without even knowing it and that made her feel horrible. On another level, she felt like she wasn't good enough. It sounded ridiculous, but it was true. No guy had ever, and she meant ever, rejected her before. So, what was wrong with her that Mark didn't want her? Was she not pretty enough? Not smart enough? Not good enough?

"You know, we can continue, you know, I just don't feel ready to", Mark offered.

"I'm actually pretty tired", Maureen announced, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom and brush my teeth".

And with that, Maureen rose from the bed and headed toward the bathroom, feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

**A/N: Well, that's chapter five! Let me know what you think! ******


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello, darling readers! Blehhh, I feel like there's an elephant shoved down my throat right now. I'm so sick it's not even funny. I feel like Adelaide from Guys and Dolls. I hate being sick. Anyway, here's an update! I hope you guys like it! Also, if you like Roger, or angst, or Roger angst, check out my oneshot "Glory Beyond The Cheap Colored Lights". Well, I'll stop blabbering. Read and review! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned RENT, I command my own private performance of it to entertain me while I sit here drinking soup.**

Mimi sighed as Roger planted a gentle kiss on her dark curls.

"I love you", he mumbled.

"Mmm, back at you", she giggled in response, nuzzling her head into his bare chest.

It was the next morning and the couple sat comfortably in bed, reveling in pure bliss as small flakes of white snow fell outside.

Roger leaned in to kiss her again, softly pressing his lips to hers. She smiled softly as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmm, Roger, c'mon. We just did this last night", she reminded him as he tangled his fingers through her hair, moving his mouth down onto her neck.

"There's nothing wrong with a repeat", Roger pointed out in between planting soft kisses along her jaw line.

"I should shower and go see what Angel wants to do for breakfast", Mimi mused as Roger once again brought his lips to hers, silencing his girlfriend with a soft, passionate kiss.

"On second though, showering is highly overrated and Angel can eat with April", Mimi decided, nibbling at her boyfriend's ear.

"I couldn't agree more", he concurred before capturing her lips once again.

"Mimi!" Maureen hollered, swinging open the door.

"Maureen, did you not learn last time?" Roger remarked, causing Maureen to blush a violent shade of red.

"Hey, Mo", Mimi awkwardly greeted.

"Oh, um, well, I'm sorry to, um, continue. I just need to talk to you when you're, um, finished", Maureen explained before rapidly shutting the door behind her.

The couple looked at each other for a moment before Roger brought her into a heated lip lock yet again.

"Maureen's orders", he muttered softly as he caressed her neck with his lips.

NODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAY

"That was awkward", Maureen muttered as she exited the couples bedroom, only to find none other than Benny standing before her.

"What was awkward?" Benny inquired, eyeing the brunette.

"Nothing", Maureen immediately answered.

"Oh, well, I was wondering if I could talk to April", Benny explained, "Is that her room?"

He motioned to Roger and Mimi's room.

"No", Maureen immediately snapped before pointing down the hall, "It's that one".

"Oh, okay, thanks," Benny thanked as he headed down the hallway, Maureen walking in the other direction.

Once he had reached her door, he firmly knocked on it. Within a few seconds, it swung open to reveal April standing before him, her short red hair piled on top of her head, clad in black sweats and a blue tie dye tank top.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry, we're you asleep?" Benny questioned.

"Hey, no, I was trying to sleep, but failing miserably", she explained.

Benny allowed his eyes to skim over her. Her large green eyes looked as if she hadn't slept in days. Some how she still managed to look impeccable to him.

"I have insomnia", she clarified, "I've tried everything, and apparently nothing works".

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized.

They stood there for a few moments, reveling in awkward silence before April finally spoke.

"You wanna come in?" April asked.

"Sure," Benny responded before entering into her room and taking a seat on her comforter.

"So, why did you need to see me?" she probed, furrowing her brow.

"Oh, um, well", Benny began, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the music store downtown later".

"I think you're looking for Roger Davis", she sarcastically remarked, "His room's down the hall".

"No, seriously", Benny replied after chuckling for a few moments, "You have really interesting taste in music".

"Mimi, Maureen, and I all listen to the same music", she reminded him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yeah, but-" he stammered.

"But?" she probed, his face inching closer and closer to hers.

His response to her question was to slowly press his lips against hers. She hungrily returned the gesture.

Benny felt his pulse quicken as he felt her warm lips against his. This was without a doubt the most perfect moment of his life. He did not feel one fourth of this pleasurable nausea when he kissed Allison.

April grinned as the two continued on. She didn't necessarily have any deep feelings for Benny, but it was a nice escape. April hated being alone more than anything, and this provided her a way to have someone. Sure, it was unhealthy for a girl to "need" a guy, but she didn't care. She needed attention. She needed a guy to love her and care for her and tell her she was worthy, even if she didn't feel the same way.

NODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAY

"Hey, Mo, can I talk to for a minute?" Joanne inquired, stepping into the kitchen where Maureen sat, picking at a box of Frosted Flakes.

"Sure", Maureen replied, "What's up?"

"Okay, so, I've been talking to Collins and Angel lately, and I thought you should know something. I'm gonna tell everyone else, but you're the only one awake besides them, and I think I saw Benny, but I don't trust him enough to tell him", Joanne lamented.

"Shoot", Maureen probed, rising to her feet and grabbing a Dr. Pepper out of the refrigerator.

"Frosted Flakes and Dr. Pepper for breakfast", Joanne inquired.

"Yeah, so?" Maureen shot back.

"Wait, didn't Mimi just buy that box of Frosted Flakes yesterday?" Joanne continued, eyeing the half empty box of Frosted Flakes, failing to notice the empty ice cream container placed on the trash can.

"I repeat, yeah, so?" Maureen reiterated.

"So, anyway," Joanne continued, "I'm a lesbian".

Maureen immediately choked on her Dr. Pepper, coughing repeatedly.

"You okay?" Joanne asked.

In all honesty, Joanne was nervous as hell. This was the first straight person she had told about her sexuality and was eagerly awaiting her reaction.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Maureen assured her, "I'm so sorry, Jo, that was the rudest reaction. I just didn't see that one coming".

"It's okay", Joanne replied, "So do you hate me now?"

"What? Of course not! Do I hate Collins? Do I hate Angel? No. It doesn't affect our friendship in the slightest", Maureen promised.

"Good," Joanne sighed, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, "I'm gonna go talk to Collins and Angel. Later, Mo".

And with that Joanne got from her seat and bounced off.

As if on cue, Mimi entered the room dressed in an oversized white v-neck that the girls could only assume belonged to Roger, teal jeans, and silver boots, a Christmas gift from Maureen, her messy curls hanging loose.

"Hey, Mo," she greeted.

"No, no, no! Don't you 'hey, Mo' me! I saw you with Roger! Spill. Now. Details. I want to know everything", Maureen announced, eyeing her friend.

"We, um, you know," Mimi implied.

"Well, I assumed that much when I saw you guys all over each other", Maureen laughed, "How was it?"

"Amazing. Perfect. Amazing. Enough said," Mimi giggled like a four year old.

"Awwww, I'm so happy for you!" Maureen hollered, nearly busting Mimi's eardrum.

"Thanks, chica," Mimi responded, bouncing up and down a bit.

"So, tell me about your night last night", Mimi insisted.

Maureen mentally froze up.

"Um, nothing interesting. Just hanging out with Mark", Maureen supplied.

"Sounds fun", Mimi grinned, "Now stop hogging the Frosted Flakes".

NODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAY

"I am a fucking idiot," Mark announced, bursting open the door to Roger and Mimi's room to reveal Roger hunched over tuning his guitar.

"Why the sudden realization?" Roger teased.

"Haha. I'm serious. I totally fucked things up with Maureen last night," Mark complained.

"How so?" Roger pressed, not looking away from his Fender.

"Can you put down your fucking guitar for one minute?" Mark shouted.

"Jeez, fine", Roger spat, gently placing it down before turning to look at Mark, "How did you fuck things up with Maureen last night?"

"She wanted to…you know, and I told her I wanted to wait until marriage. I told her it was nothing personal, but something tells me she's not buying it. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. I denied the great Maureen Johnson. I feel like I took candy from a four year old. I'm a horrible person," Mark sighed.

"No, you're not, man. Just talk to her about it", Roger insisted.

"Fine," Mark grumbled, heading toward the door.

"Permission to play my guitar now?" Roger remarked.

"Yes", Mark sarcastically commented before shutting the door behind him.

A few moments later, Roger heard yet another knock on the door.

"What the fuck does a guy have to do to play his guitar around here?" Roger lamented, "Come in!"

The door swung open to reveal Allison dressed in a pink parka.

"We need to talk", she insisted.

**A/N: Well, read and review please! –coughs and grumbled about hatred of being sick-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Well, I usually don't update this quickly, but I'm home sick from school and I don't have anything better to do. So, here's chapter seven! ******

**Disclaimer: If I owned RENT, I would be sitting at the Life Café enjoying a luverly meal of chicken noodle soup and tea, but sadly, that's not the case.**

"Allison?" Roger incredulously stated.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you," she reiterated as Roger gave her a glance of uncertainty.

"About?" he pressed.

"Mimi and Benny," she informed him.

As Roger heard that statement, he felt his throat go dry. He fucking hated the way Benny looked at her. Enough to make him want to slam his guitar into Benny's head.

"What about them?" Roger sourly retorted.

"I think they're sneaking around behind our backs," Allison accused.

"That's ridiculous. Mimi wouldn't do that to me," Roger announced, wishing he himself would believe his words.

"Believe whatever you want, but I just thought you had the right to know," she explained before heading out the door, leaving Roger alone with his thoughts.

NODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAY

April sighed as Benny planted soft kisses along her jaw line. She tightened her grip around his neck as he moved down onto her neck.

"April!" they heard Mimi's voice holler from outside the room as she knocked furiously on the door, "Your door's locked".

"Shit," April muttered.

"What do we do?" Benny rapidly inquired.

"Coming, Meems! One sec," April hollered as she sauntered toward the door to reveal Mimi standing before her.

"Hey, chica, I was wondering if you wanted to go get breakfast at the diner. There's barely any food in the house, considering Maureen managed to finish off an entire box of Frosted Fla – Benny…what are you doing here?" Mimi inquired.

Benny felt the blood rush to his cheeks in embarrassment as the Latina's large eyes skimmed him over.

"Oh, I was here to see you, but, uh, I got the wrong room?" Benny stammered.

"Oh, okay," Mimi replied, "Well, April, I'm sorry, do you mind if I speak to Benny alone for a moment?"

"Go ahead," April agreed, "Meems, lunch in twenty?"

"Sounds good," Mimi grinned in response as April exited the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mimi angrily confronted, pulling Benny toward her by the collar on his button down shirt as soon as April left.

"Excuse me?" Benny responded, raising his eyebrow, "Mimi, violence is not the answer".

"Violence is always the answer," Mimi announced, "Make war, not love, now are you sleeping with April?"

"No," Benny honestly informed her.

"Good, and it better stay that way. I see the way you look at her. You have a girlfriend, Benny. You know, Allison? The girl you supposedly love? Cheat on her with April and you will so regret it, comprende?" Mimi ranted.

"Jeez, okay," Benny agreed.

"Good," Mimi triumphantly smirked, "Now you wanna go to lunch with us?"

"Sure," Benny agreed as the two exited the room.

When they stepped outside, they found Roger standing before them in pinstripe pants and a t-shirt, eyeing them suspiciously.

As Roger watched them exit, he felt his heart sank. What had they been doing in a bedroom? Alone. Just the two of them. And why hadn't Mimi told him? As much as he hated to think it, maybe Allison was right. He felt his insides burn as he watched them saunter down the hallway.

"Roger!" Mimi excitedly exclaimed, giggling and kissing him on the cheek as he continued to angrily glare at Benny.

"Benny, April, Angel, Collins, and I are going to lunch at the diner in a little bit. Do you wanna come?" Mimi invited, "Maureen, Joanne, and Mark are going sledding".

"I'll stay here," Roger hissed, "Can I talk to you later tonight, Meems?"

"Um, sure," she agreed, eyeing him with confusion before continuing down the hall with Benny.

Roger looked on and felt as if his heart was being hit repeatedly with a mallet.

NODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAY

"Meems, let's go!" April shouted from the kitchen where she stood with Benny, Angel and Collins.

"One sec, guys, I just have to use the restroom," Mimi yelled from the den, where she stood outside the restroom door.

The light was on and she found herself waiting patiently outside as she had been doing for a good five minutes. She sighed. Whoever was taking so long needed to hurry up. No one washes their hands for that long. The water had been running for the entire time.

Mimi knocked loudly on the door.

No response.

She groaned and continued to stand outside.

After a good five minutes, Maureen exited the bathroom, hair slightly mussed, looking sheet white.

"Sorry, Meems," Maureen apologized, "Go ahead".

As Mimi stepped into the bathroom she could've sworn she entered an air freshener commercial. It smelled so strongly like lemon she could've choked.

And that's when the idea entered her head. Maybe Maureen had the water running for a reason.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter seven. Review and make me as I sit around sick and bored. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Well, here's chapter eight. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. Blame musical theatre classes, acting classes, voice, and dance. Ironically, while I have all that I have like no homework. Anyway, since I doubt you care, on with the story. Reviews make me happy. Ponder that. ********  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. I'm too lazy to come up with a creative disclaimer. **

"I still don't understand why the hell we're here," Allison complained, shooting a glare in Benny's direction.

"Look, Allison, they're my friends and they invited us to go ice skating. They're making an effort to get along with you and you should do the same in return," Benny pressed, earning him an eye roll from Allison.

"Whatever," Allison groaned, "I'm gonna go get a coffee".

And with that, she walked off. Ugh. She didn't understand why she had to be around these people. They were freaks. Especially that Maureen character. And why the hell was Mimi all over Benny? Ugh. She really hated that girl. Mimi so had it coming if she was even thinking about screwing Benny. And the way Benny looked at Mimi….that was it. Allison needed coffee. Now.

NODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAY

"Holy shit, I hate ice skating," Roger moaned as Mimi slowly walked him over to the table where Mark was sitting, nursing an injured knee.

"I know, baby, I know," Mimi consoled.

"I mean I really hate ice skating! Like with a fucking passion!" Roger lamented, earning an agreeing groan from Mark.

"Okay, well, I'm just gonna leave you guys to your manly grunting," Mimi sarcastically giggled before heading back toward the ice.

"I thought Maureen learned her lesson last time she dragged me ice skating," Mark complained, "It hurt to walk for a week."

"I'd never ice skated before. Now I know why," Roger declared.

"I'm so not in the mood to be here right now. I really need to talk to Maureen," Mark explained.

"Oh, you still haven't talked to her about last night?" Roger inquired.

"No," Mark sighed, "I'm gonna do it later tonight. I hate having girl problems".

"If it makes you feel better, you're not alone," Roger muttered, eyeing Mimi as she skated around the rink with Benny, Maureen, and April.

"What? What happened? I thought you and Mimi were still in the honeymoon phase of the relationship," Mark reminded.

"Well, that came to a screeching halt," Roger mumbled, wincing in pain as a three year old ran by and knocked into his leg.

"Care to elaborate, oh brooding one?" Mark teased.

"Very funny," Roger glared before continuing, "When Benny came over for dinner the other night, I just didn't like him right off. I mean, I already knew the guy, but the way he looked at Mimi…it was just off. I didn't like it. But I pushed it out of my head. But then, the next day, Allison has to come over and tell me that she thinks Benny and Mimi are sleeping together. I told her it was insane and asked her to leave, but then when I left my room, I saw Benny and Mimi leaving April's empty room. Alone. And, I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Wow. And I thought I had issues," Mark observed, earning a grunt from Roger, "I really don't think Mimi would cheat on you though."

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Roger stated in a barely audible whisper.

NODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAY

Mimi glided around the rink, spinning in circles with her three friends in close pursuit. This could have easily been the perfect day. Except April and Benny might be screwing around behind Allison's back and Joanne was acting strangely and Maureen…

Mimi skated back toward the group.

"You guys are so slow," Mimi teased, doing a small turn.

"I resent that," April retorted with a joking glare.

"C'mon, Mo," Mimi laughed as she pulled her best friend ahead of Benny and April, the two spiraling toward the wall, "Let's get some hot chocolate."

"Sounds good," Maureen giggled, smiling as she headed rapidly toward the rink's exit.

The two girls quickly headed toward the snack booth as Allison was leaving, earning them a bitter glance from the blonde.

"What the hell is her problem?" Maureen asked.

"Hey, I have no idea," Mimi reminded her.

"I bet she's still pissed about that protest during the pep rally Freshman year," Maureen suggested, "It wasn't my fault the soy protein shakes got spilled on her. Blame Mark's lack of coordination. She should be taking this out on him! Not me!"

Mimi chuckled in response.

"You doing okay, Mo?" she subtly interrogated.

"Yeah, why?" Maureen immediately defended as she ordered hot chocolates for the two girls.

"Oh, it's nothing. You just seem a bit off lately. You do know you can talk to me if anything's bothering you, right?" Mimi pressed.

"Yeah, but nothing's bothering me," Maureen reassured, grabbing their drinks and handing Mimi hers, "Honest."

"Okay," Mimi skeptically responded.

"I'm gonna go sit with Jo," Maureen announced, walking off, leaving Mimi standing there with her beverage, frustrated and confused.

NODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAY

Allison shot Mimi and Maureen a look of sheer hatred before walking straight into her boyfriend.

"Benny," she somberly greeted.

"Look, why don't you come skate with me, Mimi, Maureen, and April?" Benny suggested.

"I'd rather not," Allison darkly replied, heading toward Mark and Roger, her lips twisting into a grin as she took a seat.

"Hi, guys," Allison greeted with a fake cheery attitude.

"Allison. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Roger sarcastically responded.

"Mark, can you give Roger and I a little alone time? I really need to talk to him," Allison requested.

"Sure," Mark agreed, shooting Roger a confused look before hobbling to a bench where Collins, Angel, and Joanne were seated.

"What the hell do you want, Allison?" Roger immediately hollered.

"Nothing. Just to see if you believed me yet. They're sneaking around and you know it. You see the way Benny looks at her. How he could just as easily be spinning around the rink with Maureen, world's biggest flirt, but instead stays in between her and April. They're screwing around behind our backs and you're just too pathetic to admit it."

Allison wasn't trying to be a bitch. She really wasn't. She had to be though to get it through Roger's head that their significant others were far from faithful. Why else would Benny be coming home at eleven o'clock at night.

Roger had no response to Allison's claims. He knew it was true deep down, but he just didn't want to admit it. Because admitting it would make it real. And he preferred to live in ignorant bliss, believing that Mimi cared for him and only him. Indeed, Roger Davis had nothing to say, and he didn't want to sit there and hear about it. So he rose to his feet, heading toward the rest of his friends, eyes on Benny and Mimi the entire time, as she reentered the ice skating rink, skating swiftly toward Benny and April.

NODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAY

"Do you think Mimi's getting suspicious?" April asked.

"No, I think I convinced her otherwise. It's Allison I'm worried about," Benny admitted.

"How so?" April probed.

"She thinks I'm cheating on her 'cause I'm always over at your place. Ironic thing is, she thinks it's with Mimi," Benny sighed.

"Well, you sure as hell better tell her otherwise," April threatened, "Look, Mimi and Roger are two of my best friends and they're really good for each other. I don't want whatever this is to screw up their relationship".

"Don't worry," Benny reassured, "I talked to her. It should all be fine. Let's drop it. Mimi's coming."

NODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAY

"Hey," Maureen sighed, plopping down next to Joanne, "Where's everyone?"

"Well, Mimi, Benny, and April are skating as you know, Collins and Angel are making good use of the car if you catch my drift, and Mark and Roger are getting more ice and food."

"I see," Maureen despondently replied.

"What's eating at you?" Joanne interrogated.

"Nothing. It's not important," Maureen replied, "Have you come out to anyone besides me, Collins, and Angel yet?"

"Not yet," Joanne admitted, "I'm gonna tell everyone at dinner though."

"Sounds like a plan," Maureen smiled in response.

"Okay, seriously what's wrong," Joanne pressed.

"Fine, you really wanna know? Mark's gonna dump me!" Maureen exclaimed.

"What?" Joanne gaped in disbelief, "You have got to be kidding me. That boy loves you more than his camera and his scarf put together."

"That's what I thought, until he declined sex with me," Maureen shouted.

"Wow, it's like he told a four-year-old there was no Santa," Joanne teased.

"Shut up," Maureen replied with an icy glare, "Anyway, he said he wanted to wait until marriage. It was totally an excuse."

"You know, Mo, this may sound just downright plum crazy, but some people do wanna wait," Joanne sarcastically reminded her.

"I know, but still. I'm me. No one declines me," Maureen pouted.

"And they say the me generation is ending," Joanne remarked.

Maureen glared yet again.

"Kidding," Joanne added before embracing her friend, "It'll all work out. Don't worry."

Yet, somewhere deep down, Joanne couldn't help but feel a little bit happy that Mark and Maureen were going through a rough patch. She tried to push the ideas out of her head, but it didn't erase the tingly feeling she got in her stomach as she clung to Maureen.

**A/N: Well, that's chapter eight. I realize this is getting mega depressing, but bear with me. It WILL cheer up…eventually. And Mark/Maureen shippers, pretty please don't abandon this fic! I promise there's still hope for them. Also, thanks to wingsoverthewater for the idea of having them go ice skating. You rock, chica! Well, read and review dearies. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Well, darlings, I would have updated sooner, but I've been insanely busy helping with the costumes for my school play which is mega fun. Anyway, here's chapter nine. It's sort of depressing, but I hope you like it anyway. I added in a bit of Collins/Angel fluff for relief from all the drama. Well, read and review please! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RENT. I'm really running out of creative disclaimers…**

Angel moaned into Collins's mouth as the two passionately kissed on their bed. They had just finished dinner and everyone was preoccupied so they had plenty of alone time.

Collins pulled apart for a moment and examined Angel.

"I love you so much," Collins announced, earning a giggle from Angel.

"No shit. I love you too," Angel stated before pressing his lips against Collins's yet again for just a brief moment, "You having fun?"

"Oh, I definitely am," Collins smirked, eyeing Angel.

"I meant on the trip you freak," Angel laughed.

"I know, I'm having fun. I'm a little concerned though. Roger, Mimi, April, Benny, Maureen, and Mark are acting weird," Collins observed.

"You do realize that is every single one of our friends except each other and Joanne, and Joanne just stopped acting weird about a day ago, right?" Angel responded.

"Yeah, I know," Collins chuckled before pulling Angel down to meet him yet again.

Angel pressed soft kisses along his collar bone, causing Collins to moan in response.

After a few moments, they heard a light knocking on their door.

Angel slowly moved off of Collins, adjusting his t-shirt and heading toward the door.

"We need to get one of those signs that says 'The doctor is in' and 'The doctor is out,'" Angel teased before swinging the door open to reveal Joanne before them.

"Hey, guys, I need to talk to you," Joanne explained.

"Sure, sugar, come on in," Angel invited, gesturing toward their room as Joanne entered and took a seat on a large white chair.

"So, I have a slight problem," Joanne admitted.

"Oh, shit, not you too," Collins groaned.

"Ignore him," Angel smiled, whacking Collins's arm, "What's going on, sweetie?"

"So, I think I'm falling for someone that I definitely shouldn't be falling for," Joanne confessed.

"Who?" Angel probed.

"Um," Joanne muttered.

"Look, whatever you tell us stays in here. Neither Collins nor I are going to say anything to anyone. I promise," Angel swore.

"Seriously?" Joanne clarified.

"Seriously," Collins confirmed.

"Fine. Maureen," Joanne stated.

"Oh, sugar, that's not a good thing," Angel observed, "I mean, she has a boyfriend and as far as we know she's straight."

"No shit," Joanne replied, "What the hell do I do?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Angel shrugged as Collins nodded in response.

"Why aren't you two helpful," Joanne sardonically complained.

"Well, that's my best advice," Angel apologized.

"I know, Ang. Sorry. Thanks for listening guys," Joanne thanked before exiting the room.

"And right when you were saying Joanne didn't have any more drama going on," Collins pointed out, smirking at the irony.

"Oh, shut up," Angel jokingly threatened before joining Collins on the bed to resume their previous activities.

NODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAY

"Hey, Rog," Mimi greeted as she entered their bedroom clad in a black "A Chorus Line" sweatshirt and black dance shorts with black knee high socks.

"Hey," Roger mumbled as he say on their bed, hunched over his guitar slowly picking at it so the the familiar chords of Musetta's Waltz floated through the room.

"You've been acting really weird," Mimi observed, sitting behind him and slowly rubbing his shoulders, "What's up with you lately?"

"Nothing," Roger grumbled, not looking up once from his Fender as he continued to angrily strum different chords.

"Well, considering you're about to snap some of the strings off of your guitar, I think it's a bit more than nothing," Mimi pointed out.

"Fine, Mimi, you really wanna know what's wrong?" Roger snapped.

"Enlighten me!" Mimi shouted, "Jeez, what did I ever do to you?"

"What did you do to me?" Roger scoffed, "I cannot believe you even have to ask that."

"Seriously, Roger. Tell me. If I did something wrong, then I wanna know. I'm sorry. I lov-" Mimi began.

"No," Roger interrupted, "Don't even say it."

"Roger, what the hell? Why? I love you! You know that!" Mimi hollered.

"Last time I checked, you don't cheat on the person you supposedly love," Roger shot back, his voice breaking slightly.

"What are you talking about?" Mimi interrogated.

"You and Benny," Roger flatly stated.

"What about me and Benny?" Mimi asked, "We're friends. That's it."

"Apparently you're friends with benefits then," Roger darkly commented.

"Roger. No. Just no," Mimi replied, her voice starting to crack.

"Then why the hell did I see you two leaving April's room together? Why was the bed unmade? Why were you alone?" Roger questioned.

"Roger, I can explain," Mimi started.

"No," Roger insisted, "How can you possibly explain?"

"I went to find April and she and Benny were in there alone and I was afraid they were cheating. So, I asked April to leave so that I could tell Benny to stay away because he has a girlfriend," Mimi explained rapidly.

"Nice story, Meems. But please. You don't seriously expect me to believe that," Roger stated.

"Of course I do!" Mimi insisted, "It's the truth!"

"Well, it's not just that situation. Ever since he came over for dinner, I could tell he was after you. He got this look in his eyes when he looked at you. And it's not just me suspecting this. Allison came to me and she thinks you and Benny are screwing each other too," Roger accused.

"Roger, no. Just listen. You have to believe me," Mimi begged, "I'm not cheating on you. I would never do that. I love you too much."

"No, Mimi. You don't. Look, there's no use. I know you cheated on me with him. And it's fine. But we just can't be together anymore considering that. I'm sorry," Roger decided, his eyes beginning to water up, but he fought the urge to cry, "And don't you think for a second that I don't still love you because I do. And I probably always will. But love's not a three way street. I'm gonna sleep on the couch," Roger decided.

And with that, Roger briskly walked out the door, leaving Mimi alone to cry.

She didn't understand. How could he not believe her? Trust her? She really did love him and would never do that to him. Ever. Mimi's thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock.

"Hey, Meems, can I borrow your black eye pencil?" she heard April request through the door.

Mimi rose to her feet and sauntered to the entrance of her room, opening the door to reveal April in Ride The Lightening t-shirt and purple sweats.

"Hey, I need to borrow an eye pencil for tomorrow and I was wondering if I could use yours. I promised Benny I'd teach him how to ski," April laughed, "It should be priceless."

"I can't believe you," Mimi scoffed.

"What the hell?" April replied.

"You're screwing Benny! While he's with Allison!" Mimi accused.

"I am not screwing him!" April replied.

"Fine. Whatever. You're still helping him cheat!" Mimi reminded.

"What does this have to do with you?" April questioned.

"Well, when my boyfriend dumps me because he thinks I'm the one with Benny rather than you, then it becomes my business!" Mimi pointed out.

"What? Roger broke up with you?" April inquired.

"Yes! Because he thinks I'm screwing Benny behind his back! Care to know why he thinks that? Because he saw me leaving your room with him. Care to know why I was in your room with him? Because I needed to talk some sense into him so he wouldn't cheat on his girlfriend and do something stupid!" Mimi explained.

"Look, Meems, I'm really sorry," April apologized.

"I know you are, April, but sorry's not good enough. You are seriously one of my best friends and you helped my other friend cheat on his girlfriend and that whole situation ultimately ended my relationship with Roger which means the world to me," Mimi choked out as tears began to drip down her cheeks.

"Mimi, what can I say? You're one of my best friends too and I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you, it's just-" April began.

"It's just?" Mimi probed.

"I felt so alone," April cried, "Everyone had someone and I needed a way to kill the pain. Benny was how I did that. He kept me from being the washed out old nun of the group, you know?"

Mimi embraced her before replying.

"Look, April, I understand, but that's not healthy. Seriously, you shouldn't need a guy to make you feel complete," Mimi told her.

"I know," April admitted, "But I do."

"Do you even have real feelings for Benny?" Mimi wondered aloud.

"That's not important," April insisted, because deep down, she wasn't quite sure herself.

**A/N: Well, here's chapter nine, darlings. I hope you enjoyed it. I realize it was really like, dramatic. There should be a few more dramatic, depressing chapters and then it will definitely get better. Pretty please stick with it. Also, if you want a say in some of the couples for this fanfic, then go to my profile and vote in my poll! Yay! :) Also, I know there was no Mark/Maureen in this chapter, but the entire next chapter is going to be centered on Maureen as well as her relationship with Mark. Well, I'll stop babbling and let you get back to your life now. Review! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Wellll, here's chapter ten, and I'm sorry darlings, but it's another depressing chapter. Bear with me though! This would have been updated sooner, but my life is rather drama prone at the moment, so I've kinda been putting off writing about even more drama. Anyway, review and hopefully enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RENT. Wow, I'm getting sick of writing these disclaimers.**

Maureen lay in bed beside Mark, clad in a white Bangles t-shirt and black sweats, as his arms wrapped around her waist in his sleep. She had been laying there for what seemed like hours, completely unable to sleep.

What was with Mark? Maybe she was just being stupid and self-conscious and maybe he really did just wanna wait. Then again, what if it was just his excuse?

Maureen couldn't take it anymore. She had been what-if-ing for days now.

She elbowed him gently.

No response.

She sighed, pulling her self out from between his arms and tapped on his shoulder.

Still no response.

"Marky, wake up!" she hollered.

"Jeez, where's the fire?" Mark mumbled, slowly awakening from a deep sleep.

"We need to talk," Maureen informed him.

"We need to talk?" Mark repeated in disbelief, "You have got to be kidding me! It's close to midnight!"

"So? Everyone else is still up and I can't sleep," Maureen pouted.

"What's wrong?" Mark probed.

"You love me, don't you?" Maureen inquired, seeking reassurance.

"Maureen, of course," Mark promised.

How could she even ask that? Of course he loved her. He had always loved her and he always would.

"Well, then what's with this waiting business? I mean, I don't mean to be a bitch, but seriously, no one ever denies me!" Maureen pouted yet again.

"Mo, is that really what this is about?" Mark questioned as Maureen sadly nodded in response, "Maureen, look, I just think it's better if I wait. It doesn't even need to be until marriage, but I'm just not ready for that right now."

"Look, Marky, maybe it would be better if we just sort of take a break from each other right now," Maureen decided, her eyes beginning to water, although Mark was oblivious due to the fact that they were in the darkness, their only source of light at the moment being the moon.

No matter how many times he said otherwise, she couldn't kill the voice in the back of her head that told her it was her fault. He didn't love her. He didn't want her. She wasn't good enough.

"Y-You mean like break up?" Mark inquired, his voice breaking, although Maureen was too distracted to pick up on it.

"Yeah," Maureen muttered.

"F-Fine then," Mark replied.

He could've argued it. He could have fought it. But Maureen always got what she wanted. And apparently she didn't want him. In fact all of that 'do you love me?' stuff was probably just a ploy to get him to say no so that she could use that as an excuse to break up with him. Mark felt like he was going to die. He finally got Maureen after God knows how many years of admiring her from a distance and now they were over. He felt like his world was crashing down.

"I-I'm gonna sleep on the couch," Mark decided, rising to his feet and exiting the room, leaving Maureen alone to sob in a heap.

She just couldn't take it. She felt so unloved and so alone. She sighed to herself, finally sitting up after several minutes. She knew the one person she could talk to who could understand. Mimi had always been there for her in good times and in bad and she knew she could count on her to talk to her about it and set her head straight. Help her decide what to do. What to tell Mark.

Maureen stood up and sauntered toward the door, exiting her room and walking to Mimi's door. She took a deep breath before banging on it.

Within a few moments, Mimi answered, dressed in her "A Chorus Line" sweatshirt with black dance shorts, her eyes puffy as though she had been crying.

"Hey, Meems," Maureen greeted, "I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Sure," Mimi agreed, her voice relatively monotonous as she stepped to the side, allowing Maureen to come in and plop down on her bed.

"Where's Roger?" Maureen inquired.

"Downstairs," Mimi replied.

"Oh, okay then. Well, look, I really need someone to talk to-" Maureen began.

"About your bulimia?" Mimi confronted.

That was it. Mimi did not care how bitchy or forward she was. She needed to talk to Maureen about this and now. She was having a really shitty night and sure as hell did not feel like pretending she was clueless.

"Excuse me?" Maureen countered.

"Look, Mo, I know. I figured it out. You always run to the bathroom after you eat, tons of food might I add, and you've been in a really weird funk lately. But what I don't get it how could you do that? You have everything, Mo, everything! People love you. You have tons of friends, a wonderful boyfriend, great parents. You have nothing to be worried about!" Mimi lamented.

"Look, Meems-" Maureen started.

"How could you do that to yourself?" Mimi interrupted, "Look, I'm just confused. I mean, you have everything going for you!"

"I dunno," Maureen whispered, "I guess it just made everything better. When stuff wasn't right with Mark. When I was having issues in school. When I got in that fight with you. You always think I'm better than you at everything, but apparently not. You would never do this. You have more self control. I mean, it's like, I knew it was wrong, but I just couldn't resist. Not to mention I've been putting some weight on lately."

"Maureen, are you hearing yourself?" Mimi reacted, "You're probably one third my weight! This is insane. You need to get help when we get home. You need to stop it. I can't understand why you would do this to yourself."

"Exactly! You wouldn't understand! That's my exact point! You're not me! You don't understand what I'm going through!" Maureen shouted, "You just think your life is so difficult because I always steal the spotlight and get more credit! Well getting all the credit isn't that great! People talk about me! I have issues of my own! You're in a perfect relationship with your boyfriend and your only real problem is being jealous of me!"

"You know what, Mo? I thought we had resolved this. But apparently I was wrong. I am not having this discussion with you right now. Just leave. You have no idea what you're talking about," Mimi angrily stated as she looked her best friend in the eye.

"Fine," a teary-eyed Maureen agreed before walking out and slamming the door behind her.

Mimi was fuming. She and Maureen had settled that. They had gotten over the competition. Or so she thought. Hmph. And Roger! How could he not believe her! That was it. Benny was getting a piece of her mind.

**A/N: Well, that's the end. Okay, I realize making Maureen a bulimic was sort of random, but blame IAmNowACheckerboardChick. The first time she heard the OBC version of RENT she thought that when Joanne was on the phone with Maureen and said "You won't throw up", it meant that Maureen was bulimic and Joanne was telling her to like, stop. So I just kinda liked the idea and used it in this. Anyway, the last chapter was RogerMimi centric, this was MarkMaureen centric, and the next chapter will be BennyApril centric. Yay! Review please! :) And vote in the poll if you haven't already! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Well, here's chapter eleven. I hope you enjoy it! Please review! :) And also if you haven't voted in the couples poll for this fanfic on my profile, than please do so! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RENT or anything else I reference. :)**

Mimi stormed across the snowy field that separated Collins's house from Benny's.

Screw being nice.

That yuppie scum was getting a piece of her mind. Not only did the bastard cheat on his girlfriend that he supposed loved with one of her best friends, but then on top of it all, she was getting blamed for the whole mess. And her boyfriend had even dumper. Ugh, Benjamin Coffin the Third was so going to get the greatest verbal bitch slap of his life.

Mimi soon approached the large oak door and banged loudly on it.

"Benny! Open the door right now or you'll regret it!" the Latina hollered as she continued to knock.

After she stood their for a few moments freezing, still clad in her dance shorts and "A Chorus Line" sweatshirt, which she had now paired with knee-high black sheepskin boots, Benny finally swung the door open.

"Benjamin Coffin the Third! You are lower than scum!" Mimi accused, pushing past him and into the house.

"Why hello to you too. What the hell is wrong?" Benny confronted.

"How dare you cheat on your girlfriend!" Mimi shouted.

"Keep it down!" Benny insisted, "Allison's upstairs. Luckily it's just us, but I don't want her to hear you."

"Why? Don't wanna get caught?" Mimi screamed.

"Honestly, I don't. Mimi, look, I'm sorry. I really care about April. I thought I loved Allison, but I was wrong. With her it's just lust, whereas, I think April and I have a future. And I don't mean to be rude, but how is this any of your business?" Benny inquired.

"How is this any of my business?" Mimi scoffed, "Well, guess what? When my boyfriend dumps me because your girlfriend tells him that we're sneaking around then it becomes my business!"

"Roger dumped you? But you guys were so 'Joanie Loves Chachi'," Benny gawked.

"Do not turn my life into a 'Happy Days' reference!" Mimi bellowed.

"Jeez, calm down," Benny appeased.

"No, you know what? I will not calm down!" Mimi continued, "What you're doing is wrong and you don't even see it! This is probably the most self-centered thing you could do! You know forget Roger and I! Can you imagine what this must be doing to Allison? She loves you, you asshole!"

"Out," Mimi and Benny heard a stern voice behind them say.

They whipped around to see Allison standing at the staircase clad in a pink fuzzy bathrobe.

"Do you hear me?" Allison choked as wet tears began to stream down her pale face, "Benjamin Coffin the Third, I want you out of my house this second!"

"Allison-" Benny began.

"No," Allison sternly interrupted, "Just get out."

"Where do you want me to go?" Benny gaped.

"Quite frankly, I don't care. I just don't want you here. I don't want to look at you. Leave. Now," Allison requested.

Benny silently began to stalk toward the door.

That was when Mimi became fully aware of her actions.

Shit.

What had she done? She made a mental note to never act off of anger again. This was the winter formal fight with Maureen and her blow up with Mr. Stanton during rehearsal all over again. Shit, shit, shit. Poor Allison. Well, she was going to find out eventually. This certainly wasn't the best way to, but at least she knew. Mimi looked back and forth between the silent couple as Benny continued slowly toward the large oak door, not quite sure what she should do.

"Wait, Allison," Benny started, turning on his heel to face her, "If I'm gonna leave do you mind if I go upstairs and get my stuff."

"You want your stuff?" Allison countered, mock sweetness in her voice, "I'll get you your stuff!"

With that, she scampered up the stairs. How dare he! How fucking dare he! She loved him and what did he do in return? He cheated on her. Apparently with her it was just "lust". Even though he'd yammered on and on about loving her forever and always being by her side. And then he just went and screwed April after all they had been through. She snorted. He wanted his fucking stuff? He was going to get it.

In the mean time, Mimi and Benny looked at each other before following Allison up the stairs to hers and Benny's room. When they arrived, they found Benny's suitcase opened and on the bed.

Allison stalked over to the window, yanking it open, allowing the cold December air to loom into the room.

"Allison? What the hell are you doing?" Benny asked as Allison grabbed a handful of his clothes and threw them into the snow, "Calm down! This isn't an episode of 'General Hospital'".

"I don't care," she screamed through heavy sobs as she continued to dump piles of his clothing out into the fresh snow.

"You are insane!" Benny yelped, causing Allison to rapidly whip around once she had thrown the final contents of his suitcase into the snow.

"I'm insane?" she chuckled bitterly, "Why thank you. How nice of you to say. Because I so need to here that I'm insane from the asshole who just cheated on me! Do you remember when I thought I was pregnant? Do you? Remember how you said you really truly loved me? Do you remember telling me you didn't just love me because I was pregnant? Do you remember saying that? Hmmm? What about you when you said you had never felt this strongly for another person? Well, I'll just assume you were lying about all of it! How long have you been screwing around behind my back?"

"We haven't slept together-" Benny began.

"I don't care. How long?" Allison loudly persisted.

"A couple days after we got here," Benny answered softly.

"I'm done with you," Allison announced, "I hope you enjoyed our 'entirely lust based' relationship. Get out of my house."

Not wanting to press the argument further, Benny silently walked out of her room, out of her house, and into the cold winter air. He looked at the pile of his clothes in the snow and bitterly collected them as he headed over to Collins's house.

When he reached the front porch, he began softly knocking on the door, praying that April would answer rather than someone else.

Luckily, she answered the door. He allowed his eyes to scan over her slim form, which was clad in a Metallica t-shirt and purple swears.

"Hey," she smiled, "Mimi found out abou-".

April stopped midsentence and eyed the pile of clothing he was holding.

"Do I even wanna know?" she giggled.

"Allison kicked me out," Benny admitted.

"What?" April gaped, "What happened?"

"She found out," Benny stated.

"Ohmigod. I'm so sorry," April apologized, pulling him into a hug as he dropped the pile of clothing on the ground in response.

"What are you sorry for?" Benny questioned.

"It's my fault! I'm the other woman! You cheated on your girlfriend with me. You lost the girl you loved because of me," April realized, "I'm a horrible person."

"Hey, whoa. Back up. First of all, you are not a horrible person. What we did was wrong, and I dunno about you, but I sure as hell learned from it. And second of all, I may have lost Allison, but I don't regret it."

April's lips twisted into a small smile and she felt the blood rush to her head and her cheeks redden.

"You can stay here if you want, you know," April informed him.

"Thanks," Benny responded as he began to gather the clothes off of the ground.

"Here, let me help you," April grinned.

NODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAY

Allison and Mimi stood in Allison's room in complete silence.

"I'm sorry," Mimi piped up.

"For what?" Allison probed.

"You wouldn't have known if it weren't for me," Mimi explained.

"Well, I'd definitely rather know than still be with him while he screwed around behind my back."

After a few more moments of silence, Allison finally spoke again.

"I'm sorry too," Allison continued.

"For what?" Mimi interrogated.

"For thinking it was you with him. It's just you guys were really good friends when I first started dating him, and I've always had it in the back of my mind that he had a thing for you. And then I saw you guys hug in town and he was always over there so late. I just assumed," Allison mused.

"It's fine. It was an honest mistake," Mimi forgave, "Well, I'm gonna head out. It's getting late."

And with that, Mimi headed toward the door. This was one of the most emotionally exhausting days ever.

"Hey, Mimi," Allison whispered as Mimi was approximately halfway out of Allison's bedroom door.

"Mmhmm?" Mimi reacted.

"Thanks," she smiled through her tears.

"Of course," Mimi replied.

"And don't worry about Roger. I'll tell him the truth," Allison decided.

"Thanks," Mimi thanked again before heading out the door and shutting it behind her.

**A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter eleven. I hope you guys liked it! Sorry if it was a bit on the depressing side. Well, if you're pro-Benny/April, then it's not actually that bad, but if you like Benny/Allison then please don't stab me! Anyway, the past two chapters and this have been really dramatic and such, but the next one will be back to normalish. Review please! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER and I'm so sorry! I've just been really busy and have had severe writer's block. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review! Also, I started a new multi-chaptered RENT fic. It was originally a oneshot, but I decided to make it like a collection of oneshots. It's called "And Then There Were None". Check it out! Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: RENT is not mine. RENT has never been mine. RENT will never be mine. **

"Can you believe she broke up with me?" Mark gawked in disbelief for what Roger swore was the fiftieth time that morning, "I mean, I wonder if she even liked me at all."

Roger sighed as the two continued walking toward the diner.

"I'm sure she did," Roger replied, his thoughts far from Mark and Maureen's relationship problems.

How could Mimi do that to him? He silently pondered how long she and Benny had been sneaking around and felt his stomach sink slowly.

"She must've been so eager to break up with me. I mean, she woke me up in the middle of the night just to do it! Do you think she's seeing someone else?" Mark frantically mused.

"Mark, calm down, man. She wasn't cheating on you," Roger promised.

"Well, how do you know?" Mark shouted, "This is Maureen Johnson we're talking about! I must've been a fucking idiot to think she would go this long without sex! Who knows where she's been getting it from! Did you notice any chemistry between her and her scene partner in theatre?"

"Mark, I'm not in your theatre class," Roger reminded.

"But still!" Mark ranted, "They don't have male prostitution in Scarsdale do they?"

"I sincerely doubt Maureen would hire a prostitute, not to mention it's illegal considering she's a minor," Roger reminded.

"Oh, this is Maureen we're talking about!" Mark hollered as he swung open the restaurant door and slid inside with Roger in close pursuit.

"No shit, Sherlock," Roger spat.

"Well, still! I mean, who know-" Mark began, but froze halfway through his sentence.

"What?" Roger asked.

"She's here!" Mark whispered, ducking behind a booth.

"Excuse me?" Roger stated, eyeing Mark.

"Maureen and Angel are eating over there," Mark pointed out from the floor, "What do we do?"

"Well, first of all, I have no problem with seeing Maureen. Maybe I could talk to her and settle your prostitution theories once and for all. And second of all, there's this thing called a door that you can walk out of," Roger smirked.

"Well, aren't you such a Socrates!" Mark spat.

"Roger!" Angel shouted from across the diner.

"Shit, shit, shit, they've seen us!" Mark panicked.

"No, they've seen me considering I'm not hiding behind a booth," Roger pointed out.

"Well, what do we do?" Mark inquired.

"I don't know what 'we' do, but I'm gonna go sit with them," Roger informed his friend.

"Roger Davis!" Mark yelled softly, "Get your ass back here!"

"Do you want them to hear you?" Roger asked teasingly as he headed toward their booth and took a seat next to Maureen.

"Hey guys, mind if I join you?" Roger greeted.

"Of course not, honey," Angel responded.

"Hey, Rog," Maureen glumly greeted.

She was clad in a West Side Story sweatshirt with red sweatpants, her brown curly hair pushed out of her face with a red headband.

"I heard about you and Mark," Roger informed her, smirking to himself. Talk about understatement of the year. He had listened to Mark lament on and on for what seemed like hours.

"Nice topic choice," Angel sarcastically commended.

"It's fine, Ang," Maureen assured.

"Why'd you break up with him?" Roger asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it. Let's order," Maureen suggested.

MEASUREYOURLIFEINLOVEMEASUREYOURLIFEINLOVEMEASUREYOURLIFEINLOVEMEASUREYOURLIFEINLOVEMEASUREYOURLIFEINLOVEMEASUREYOURLIFEINLOVE

April sighed exhaustedly as she rolled over and felt herself pressed up against someone. She opened her green eyes to discover Benny lying next to her, his arms wrapped around her waist as he watched her.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hello to you too," she grinned in response, "So should I be at all creeped out that you were watching me sleep?"

"Oh yes, for sure," Benny sarcastically responded, "I'm a regular psychopath."

"Look, I'm sorry about Allison," April apologized, her voice barely a whisper, "I feel horrible."

She really and truly did. Ever since Mimi had confronted her, she couldn't kill the guilt that was washing through her. April wasn't even sure she had been conscious of her actions until then. She had completely ruined Benny and Allison's relationship. They were broken up because of her. Allison was miserable because of her.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. It wouldn't have lasted anyway," Benny swore.

"You don't know that though," April rationalized.

"Yes I do," Benny reiterated.

"Look, it was a selfish thing of me to do," April continued.

"It wasn't just you, it was me too," Benny reminded her.

"Yeah, but I could have stopped it. I mean, I let my own loneliness keep me from thinking through what I was doing. It's pathetic," April muttered.

"Wait, is that all this is?" Benny probed.

He wasn't quite sure why, but he felt a surge of hurt mixed with something else rack through his body as she stated those words. Loneliness. She had acted purely out of loneliness. She wanted someone to make her feel wanted and he had been there. She didn't care about him at all.

"Is that all what is?" April inquired, utterly confused.

"Loneliness. Is that the only reason we're doing this? Because you didn't want to be alone?" Benny interrogated, the fury and hurt rising in his chest.

"Benny, no. It wasn't just that. That was how it had started, but it's not like that anymore," April admitted.

"Then enlighten me. What is it like?" Benny pressed.

"Look, I care about you, okay? This entire thing started just because I needed someone and you were there, but it's not like that anymore. I care about you a lot," April confessed.

Benny just stared at her for what seemed like forever before leaning in and softly kissing her on the cheek.

"Good, because I care about you too," he told her.

MEASUREYOURLIFEINLOVEMEASUREYOURLIFEINLOVEMEASUREYOURLIFEINLOVEMEASUREYOURLIFEINLOVEMEASUREYOURLIFEINLOVEMEASUREYOURLIFEINLOVE

Roger stepped outside of the diner into the cold December snow. Angel and Maureen had already headed back to the house.

He began to stalk down the sidewalk, wanting nothing more than to get home and play his guitar.

"Hey, Roger," he heard a voice say.

He whipped around to see none other than Mark hiding in a small alleyway.

"Okay, this is getting creepy," Roger replied as Mark exited his corner and waltzed over to Roger.

"How is this creepy?" Mark asked, blissfully confused.

"Never mind," Roger smirked.

"I saw Angel and Maureen leave a little bit ago. Did you get any information?" Mark interrogated.

"Wow, you need hobbies, and no, I didn't," Roger told him as the two began to walk toward the house in silence.

After a few moments of silence, Mark spoke again.

"Not even a little bit?" he checked.

"Not even a little bit," Roger confirmed.

"Oh," Mark replied before the two resumed their silent walk.

"So, what's new?" Mark finally probed.

"Not much. Mimi and I broke up," Roger confessed.

"What? Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Mark bellowed.

"She's been screwing around with Benny," Roger mumbled.

"I doubt that's true," Mark consoled, "Now Maureen on the other hand…"

Roger sighed. Here we go again.

MEASUREYOURLIFEINLOVEMEASUREYOURLIFEINLOVEMEASUREYOURLIFEINLOVEMEASUREYOURLIFEINLOVEMEASUREYOURLIFEINLOVEMEASUREYOURLIFEINLOVE

Joanne sat at the kitchen, picking at the scrambled eggs she had made herself.

She had made a decision. She was going to tell Maureen how she felt as soon as she got back from breakfast with Angel. Any minute now. Even if Maureen didn't feel the same way, she would at least know.

Joanne sighed. She wasn't sure she could wait much longer.

As if on cue, Angel and Maureen walked through the door.

"Hey Jo," Maureen greeted glumly.

"Hey, honey," Angel happily announced.

"Um, Mo, could I talk to you alone please?" Joanne requested.

"Oh, go ahead, sugar, I'll be upstairs with Collins," Angel told them before disappearing into the other room.

"So, what's up?" Maureen inquired, plopping down next to Joanne and grabbing a Pop Tart out of the box on the table and picking at it.

"Um, look, I need to tell you something," Joanne admitted.

Out with it…out with it…she mentally repeated.

"What?" Maureen asked.

Joanne had no idea what overcame her body at that moment, but she couldn't do anything except inch her face closer and closer to Maureen's.

She felt her breath as well as her heartbeat quicken as she rapidly pressed her lips against Maureen's.

The kiss was soft and tender, but perhaps the most amazing feeling that had ever overcome Joanne in her short sixteen years.

When Maureen finally pulled away, they both turned to discover Mark and Roger standing in the doorway, frozen in disbelief.

**A/N: Well, that was chapter twelve. :) Sorry it took so long to update! Please review, darlings! People keep alerting this story, but they don't review, so those of you who do that please review! I wanna know what you guys think! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Happy Holidays, guys! :) My gift to you is an update. Haha. Just so you know this story is a few chapters away from ending. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and review! **

**Disclaimer: RENT is not mine. **

"Maureen, what the hell?" Mark confronted.

He didn't know whether to scream or cry. He had been right. Maureen had been cheating on him all along. With another girl. Holy shit.

"Mark, this isn't what it looks like," Maureen pleaded.

"So, you weren't just kissing Joanne?" Mark probed, "Really, Mo, I was that horrible that you cheated on me with a girl?"

"Mark, no," Maureen countered.

"I can't believe you," he bitterly spat before rapidly sauntering out of the kitchen, through the living room, past Mimi, and up the stairs.

Mark felt like a complete and total idiot. He had been in love with Maureen for as long as he could remember, and never thought she would ever love him back. Of course, when he thought she felt the same way, it was completely surreal, but he was a fucking idiot to ever even believe her.

She was sneaking around behind his back with Joanne. Joanne of all people. Apparently dating him made girls resort to becoming lesbians. What an ego booster.

Mark flopped on his bed.

Happy New Year to him.

FRIENDSHIPISTHICKERTHANBLOODFRIENDSHIPISTHICKERTHANBLOODFRIENDSHIPISTHICKERTHANBLOODFRIENDSHIPISTHICKERTHANBLOOD

Mark stormed out of the kitchen. Maureen fled the room, hot tears welling in her eyes, a few moments later, leaving Joanne and Roger standing in the kitchen.

Roger could not imagine a more awkward situation.

"So," Roger began, cracking his knuckles and looking around the room.

Joanne raised her eyebrow in response to Roger's actions.

"Uh, I'm gonna go now," Roger insisted, heading out of the room, leaving Joanne alone with her thoughts.

She felt like a complete and total idiotic bitch. Why had she kissed Maureen? She was clearly in love with Mark and would never feel that way about her. She'd just made things more difficult for someone she cared about.

But, she had to admit, that kiss was amazing. She'd never felt anything like that in her life. She could hear her head pounding and feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. It was the most impeccable thrill she could ever imagine.

But, Maureen would never feel the same way. And she couldn't kill the voice in the back of her mind that kept saying no one would ever feel that way about her.

FRIENDSHIPISTHICKERTHANBLOODFRIENDSHIPISTHICKERTHANBLOODFRIENDSHIPISTHICKERTHANBLOODFRIENDSHIPISTHICKERTHANBLOOD

Mimi lay flopped on the couch, her dark curls in a messy ponytail, clad in an oversized white v-neck t-shirt and black sweat pants. She was eating a giant bowl of raw cookie dough and watching "Fame". She had a collection of assorted candies spread out on the coffee table in front of her along with a can of root beer and popcorn.

She sighed and reached for the popcorn bowl when she overheard shouting in the next room.

Oh God. No more drama. Mimi wasn't sure she could handle anymore. A few moments later, Mark stormed through the living room, a hurt expression on his face as he ascended the stairs behind her.

Within seconds, Maureen stomped through the room, her eyes watering.

"Mo," Mimi began.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Maureen snapped before continuing up the stairs.

Mimi sighed, placing her cookie dough on the coffee table and pausing her movie.

She needed to talk to Mark.

Lazily, Mimi shuffled up the stairs until she heard Journey blasting from her room and assumed it was Mark.

"Mark," Mimi hollered as she knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" Mark shouted back.

"Hey, Mark," Mimi greeted as she entered the room and flopped next to him on her bed.

"Sorry, I know I'm in your room. I went upstairs to go to my room which I then remembered I share with Maureen, so yours was the next best thing," Mark dejectedly explained.

"It's fine," Mimi grinned.

The pair sat there in silence for a few moments as "Don't Stop Believin'" continued to play in the background.

"Totally the best Journey song ever," Mimi finally spoke with a smile, "Roger was so wrong."

Mark laughed in response.

"Definitely," Mark agreed.

"Mark, what happened?" Mimi inquired after a few more moments of comfortable silence.

"Maureen was cheating on me," Mark informed her.

"What? What are you talking about?" Mimi replied in confusion.

"Roger and I just walked in on Maureen and Joanne kissing," Mark continued.

"What?" Mimi gawked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Mark mumbled.

"No, Mark, no. Look, I dunno what you saw, but you're wrong. Maureen was not cheating on you, trust me, I would know if she was. She really did care about you. No matter what you saw, she loves you, okay?" Mimi explained.

"No, Mimi, you're wrong, okay? She doesn't give a shit about me. Whatever. I guess it's just too good to be true," Mark chuckled bitterly, "I guess this explains why she's been so distant lately."

"Mark, listen to me, you have no idea what you're talking about. That is not why Maureen's been distant," Mimi admitted.

"Then why? Enlighten me," Mark dryly requested.

"You really wanna know?" Mimi checked.

"Yes," Mark confirmed.

"Alright, then. Maureen's been throwing up," Mimi told him.

"But why would that make her act distant? And she's not sick. Oh God. Did some guy get her pregnant?" Mark worried.

"No," Mimi responded, "She's been making herself sick. She's bulimic."

"What?" Mark gaped before incoherently finishing his statement, "But, but, no, she couldn't, how?"

"I don't know. But she does it. That's why she was so distant though. She wasn't cheating on you and she really does love you," Maureen clarified.

"I have to talk to her," Mark declared, "Thanks, Meems."

"Of course," Mimi smiled, pulling her friend into a hug before he headed out the door.

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Read and review! Oh and check out my new RENT fanfic, "And Then There Were None". :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you all had a great Christmas/Hanukkah/whatever holiday you celebrate. Anyway, this is the second to last chapter of this story and the final chapter will be posted on New Year's Eve. Read and review please! :)**

**Disclaimer: RENT is not mine. **

"Maureen?" Mark questioned as he knocked on her door.

"Come in," Maureen muttered from inside.

Mark opened the door to reveal a disheveled Maureen laying miserably on her bed listening to her walkman.

He walked in and flopped down next to her.

"Come to yell at me some more?" Maureen spat at him with a glare.

"Hardly," Mark muttered softly, "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Okay," Maureen mumbled.

"Look, I know about your bulimia," Mark stated flatly.

"What?" Maureen gaped, "How? Look, um-"

"Maureen, why?" Mark questioned.

"I had my reasons," Maureen lamely replied.

"Mo, you can talk to me," Mark pressed.

"Everything just sucked. Mimi and I were fighting and my parents were pressuring me about school and I was putting on some weight, and you wouldn't have sex with me and it just all went to my head," Maureen chuckled slightly, "The ironic part is Mimi thought I had the perfect life and that everything just worked out for me. She had no idea how wrong she was."

"Maureen, the no sex thing had nothing to do with-" Mark began.

"Look, none of it's your fault. Don't worry about it, okay? You don't have to feel guilty," Maureen told him.

"Maureen, just listen to me," Mark started, "The no sex thing has nothing to do with you. And it's not forever just until we're ready, and right now I don't think we are. Now, that does not mean in any way that I care any less about you or don't love you, because I do."

Mark felt his heart pounding as he looked at the brunette sitting beside him whose glassy brown eyes stared into his.

Slowly, he leaned into her face, his hand brushing her soft, cream-colored cheek as he pressed his lips against hers softly.

The kiss was gentle and brief, but still sent his pulse into overdrive as he broke out into a sweat.

After a moment, Maureen pulled away.

"Talk about pulling a 180," she chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Mark probed.

"About fifteen minutes ago you were yelling at me and accusing me of cheating. Ring a bell?" Maureen reminded.

"I talked to Mimi," Mark supplied, "She told me about the bulimia and that you never cheated, et cetera."

"She did?" Maureen questioned, confusion clear on her face.

"Yeah," Mark repeated.

"I'll be right back, Pookie, I need to go talk to her," Maureen informed her boyfriend before stepping outside and walking down to Mimi's room.

Why would Mimi do that? She hated her right now. Maureen banged on Mimi's door as soon as she reached it.

"Meems?" Maureen called, "It's me. Can I come in?"

"Sure," Mimi hollered in response.

Maureen swung open the door to reveal her best friend sitting on her bed, filing her nails.

"Hey," Mimi greeted quietly.

"Hey," Maureen responded, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Mimi smiled.

"Thanks," Maureen thanked.

"For?" Mimi probed.

"Helping me out with Mark. We just made up. He told me you talked to him. Thanks, Meems, and I'm sorry," Maureen apologized.

Mimi tossed down her nail file and hugged her friend who was sitting next to her at this point.

"I'm sorry too," Mimi admitted, "I was a total psycho bitch from hell. Everything was going wrong that night and I'm sorry I blew up at you. But, Mo, seriously, bulimia?"

"I'm sorry," Maureen responded in a small voice.

"It's okay, it's just you shouldn't have done that to yourself," Mimi informed Maureen.

"I know. I'll stop, I swear. I'll see someone as soon as we get home too. I promise," Maureen swore.

"Okay," Mimi grinned, "Well, I suppose I should get off my ass and stop wallowing."

"I second that," Maureen agreed, "What time are we leaving to go to Fuse tonight?"

"Seven I think," Mimi mused, "Thank God for Collins and his extreme skill in acquiring fake IDs. It's gonna be awesome!"

"No shit," Maureen concurred, "Well, considering I'm kinda on an apology kick, I should go talk to Joanne."

"That would probably be a good idea," Mimi agreed, "I think I'll go apologize to April and Benny while you're at it."

The two girls giggled as they exited the room and headed to each of their respective doors.

Maureen knocked firmly on Joanne's door and the girl rapidly came to the door.

"Hey, Jo, can I talk to you?" Maureen inquired.

"Sure," Joanne replied.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Joanne's pulse was beating at what seemed like one hundred miles per hour. What was Maureen gonna say to her? Was she pissed? Did she feel the same way as Joanne? Joanne swore she was going to throw up.

Maureen sauntered into the room and took a seat along with Joanne on her bed.

"Look, Joanne, I'm sorry about just walking out after that in the kitchen," Maureen stated.

"It's fine," Joanne nervously insisted, "I mean you had a good reason. I mean, Mark and Roger walked in and Mark totally flipped out."

"Yeah," Maureen laughed.

God Joanne loved the sound of her laugh.

"So, look, Jo, you're one of my best friends, and I don't want our friendship to get ruined from this. I'm sorry, but I just don't feel the same way about you. I mean, that kiss was amazing, but I love Mark. I'm sorry, I really am," Maureen monologued.

"It's fine. I understand," Joanne sighed.

She understood. She really did. But it didn't mean she didn't wish that things had turned out differently. Whatever. She guessed she would just sit in the corner loving Maureen and watching her be with Mark. She sighed again.

"So, we're cool?" Maureen clarified.

"Yeah," Joanne grinned.

"I'm glad," Maureen announced, throwing her arms around her friend, "Hey, can I borrow that lipstick of yours for tonight?"

"Sure," Joanne smiled.

MEASUREYOURLIFEINLOVEMEASUREYOURLIFEINLOVEMEASUREYOURLIFEINLOVEMEASUREYOURLIFEINLOVEMEASUREYOURLIFEINLOVEMEASUREYOURLIFEINLOVE

Mark ran downstairs to discover Roger laying on the couch with his guitar, glumly plucking at it.

"Roger!" Mark yelled.

"Jeez, where's the fire?" Roger replied.

"Maureen and I got back together!" Mark bellowed happily.

"That's cool, man," Roger muttered as he continued to pluck at his guitar strings miserably.

"Can't you at least pretend to be happy for me?" Mark whined.

"That was me genuinely being happy for you," Roger admitted.

"Wow. If that's your happy mode, I don't wanna see depressed Roger," Mark pondered earning himself a glare from Roger.

"Sorry, man, I just miss Mimi," Roger complained.

"I know," Mark responded.

"Benny and April are officially a couple," Roger grumbled.

"That's great," Mark happily reacted, "How did you find out?"

"They were sitting in the dining room making out and discussing their newfound couple-ness in a very mushy couple-y way," Roger explained.

"Wow, you're descriptive. Anyway, this pisses you off, why?" Mark questioned.

"It just does," Roger spat.

"Nice to see you're working on those monosyllabic responses. Describe, Roger," Mark insisted.

"It's just not fair that Benny screwed around with April and Mimi while he was with Allison and he still gets his stupid fucking happy ending," Roger sourly bit.

"Roger, I don't know what I have to do to get it through that thick skull of yours, but I don't think Benny and Mimi did anything. You're being ridiculous. Mimi's been wallowing around the house for days eating pure junk and watching musicals and all you do is sit around and pluck at your stupid guitar," Mark ranted.

Roger was sick of hearing it. He was fucking sick of it. His girlfriend cheats on him and he's the criminal? He scoffed. He saw the way Benny looked at Mimi. He even caught them leaving April's bedroom. He had seen and heard enough.

Roger threw down his guitar, marching toward the front door with Mark in close pursuit.

"Roger, where are you going?" Mark interrogated.

"Out," Roger spat, pulling on his leather jacket and slamming the door behind him.

**A/N: MoJo shippers, don't kill me! Please! MarkMaureen won the poll I put up on my profile, so please don't hate me. Anyway, review! :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Well, I know I said this was gonna be the last chapter, but it was REALLY long, so this is actually the second to last. If you wanna see pictures of some parts of the girls outfits, the links are in my profile. Oh, and special thanks to IAmNowACheckerboardChick for beta-ing this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: RENT is not mine.**

"Well, this New Year's is certainly a success," Maureen grinned as she clinked champagne glasses with April.

"Here, here," April concurred with a grin, "Here's to Collins and his expert skill in acquiring fake IDs."

The two girls stood by the bar at Fuse, the local nightclub that they had just snuck into. Maureen was clad in black skinny leg jeans, black stiletto boots, and a red top, her outfit accented with gold bangles, while April wore a brown patterned dress with chocolate colored leggings and brown pumps, strands of long white pearls hanging from her neck.

"Roger doesn't seem like he's necessarily having the best time though," April grimly stated, indicating the booth in the corner.

Roger sat alone in the corner booth, staring at the dance floor blankly where the rest of their friends were.

"I think I should go talk to him," Maureen decided.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. He looks like he's vying for the most depressed person of 1985 awards," April sighed.

"I know," Maureen glanced at Roger again, "I wonder how long it's been since he's showered. I'm gonna go try to talk to him."

And with that, Maureen took off toward the corner booth.

"Hey, Rog," she greeted when she arrived.

"Hey," Roger softly mumbled in response.

"Okay, Roger, I love _Rebel Without A Cause_, but the James Dean act is getting old. Stop brooding," Maureen insisted.

"No can do," Roger responded, "I'm in the middle of a major session right now."

"Oh, come on! It's New Year's Eve! Stop moping around and have some fun!" Maureen suggested.

"No can do. Fun is highly overrated," Roger sourly replied.

"Wow, aren't we peppy today?" Maureen rolled her eyes.

Roger simply snorted in response.

"Wow, this conversation is going places. Look, Mimi never cheated on you. I'm her best friend, I would know. Now stop acting like a depression commercial and have fun. Oh, and you might wanna take a shower when you get home," Maureen informed him.

"It's not like you have any proof," Roger scoffed, "Look, I know what I saw. I caught them leaving April's room. It was a nice effort Mo, but you're not convincing me."

"Look, what will convince you? I can't take much more of this, Roger. You and Mimi have been acting like your puppy got shot for past few days and it's really frustrating because neither of you even have a reason! You broke up for no reason! Mimi did not cheat on you! Do you have any idea how long it took me to get Mimi to even go out tonight? She didn't even want to. You're being ridiculous. Now what am I going to have to do to get you to believe me?" Maureen ranted.

"You can't do anything," Roger grumbled.

"Ugh. Okay, you know what? I am done Emma Woodhouse-ing you two! You are so stubborn," Maureen stated firmly before storming onto the dance floor where the rest of their friends were.

"Bar, now," Maureen hollered to Angel before dragging her friend to the bar, Collins in close pursuit.

"Mo, what's wrong?" Angel questioned.

"Roger freaking Davis is the most stubborn person ever!" Maureen huffed.

"This just occurred to you now?" Collins responded.

"Shut up," Maureen glared, "Anyway, I have tried my absolute best at that stubborn idiot won't believe me that Mimi never cheated on him."

"Well, chica, I don't think we're gonna be much help," Angel informed her.

"Well, we have to think of something! This is so depressing. They're broken up over basically nothing," Maureen lamented.

"Sugar, I know, but there's not really anything we can do about it," Angel reminded her.

"Hi," Maureen heard a voice from behind her greet.

She whirled around to reveal Allison standing behind her clad in a green dress with matching pumps and white leggings.

"Oh joys, Muffy," Maureen greeted with a fake smile.

"Allison," Allison corrected.

"Whatever. What do you want?" Maureen interrogated.

"Look, I was standing here getting a drink and I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," Allison began.

"Oh goody. Because you're so what this situation need right now," Maureen sarcastically responded.

"Look, I hate you just as much as you hate me, but I really owe Mimi. She's the reason I know about Benny and April and I'm not still with his cheating ass. Mimi is actually a decent person and I owe it to her to get her and Roger back together," Allison admitted.

"Well, what's your grand master plan, Sherlock? I've tried everything. Roger won't believe anyone," Maureen reminded.

"Well, maybe it's because he's only heard it from his and Mimi's friends who want them to be happy and together so they don't have to deal with them moping around. I am not friends with either of them, nor do I even like Roger. What would it say if I told him?" Allison suggested.

"Well, you can give it a try, but just to warn you, it probably won't work," Maureen smirked.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Allison challenged before heading off toward the corner booth.

"This should be interesting," Collins observed.

"I'm gonna go dance," Maureen announced.

"We'll be there in a second," Angel called.

"Okay, we need friends who are less drama prone," Collins decided.

"I second that," Angel agreed, "This entire week has been like a nighttime soap."

"Well, at least it's our friends having the problems and not us?" Collins reminded.

"True," Angel smiled, gently kissing Collins on the lips.

However, Collins deepened the kiss instantly, sliding his tongue inside Angel's warm mouth as Angel grabbed hold of Collins's shirt. Angel sighed as Collins pulled Angel closer to his warm body, continuing their passionate lip lock.

After a few moments, Angel pulled away.

"Let's dance," Angel suggested with a smirk.

"I was thinking we should go to the house. Just us. For a little good old fashion alone time," Collins pleaded.

"Later, c'mon, honey," Angel insisted, pulling his lover onto the dance floor.

"Fine," Collins finally agreed.

"How did things go with Roger?" April shouted above the loud music to Maureen.

"Epic fail," she hollered back, "Allison is talking to him now."

"What?" April asked loudly.

"Allison is talking to him," Maureen screamed.

"Oh," Allison yelled back, "I'm gonna go catch her in a little bit. I should apologize."

FRIENDSHIPISTHICKERTHANBLOODFRIENDSHIPISTHICKERTHANBLOODFRIENDSHIPISTHICKERTHANBLOODFRIENDSHIPISTHICKERTHANBLOODFRIENDSHIPISTHICKERTHANBLOOD

"Hey, Roger," Allison greeted with a smile, martini in hand as she slid in next to Roger.

"What do you want?" Roger sourly greeted.

"Jeez, what's with that attitude?" Allison scoffed.

Roger simply smirked in response, laughing bitterly.

"Okay, look, I need to talk to you," Allison insisted.

"About?" Roger probed.

"I was wrong," Allison announced.

"I'm thrilled. And you felt the need to tell me this why?" Roger responded in a biting tone.

"Roger, stop being an asshole and listen to me. I was wrong about Benny and Mimi," Allison confessed, "The other night Mimi came over. She completely blew up at Benny for sneaking around with April. She told him it was his fault that your relationship ended and I overheard the whole thing. If it weren't for Mimi, I wouldn't know about Benny and I would still be with his cheating ass. Now listen to me, I only thought Benny and Mimi were together because he seemed off and I knew he was sneaking around with someone. That someone was April, not Mimi, and I was an idiot for telling you and screwing up everything. And I'm sorry. But please don't punish yourself or Mimi because I was a nosy bitch. Now whatever you saw, or thought, just trust me that it was nothing. Why would Mimi lie to Benny about not having an affair with him?"

"Oh shit," Roger stated before getting up from the table and sprinting toward the dance floor.

"You're welcome!" Allison shouted, rolling her eyes before heading toward the dance floor.

**A/N: Okay, well, review! The final chapter will be posted on New Year's Eve. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hey, guys, so this is the last chapter. Thank you for all of you who have read/reviewed/alerted this! It really means a lot! Anyway, enjoy! :) And if you wanna see a picture of Mimi's dress, it's in my profile. :)**

**Disclaimer: RENT is not mine. **

"Hey, Allison, can I talk to you?" Allison heard a voice inquire.

She turned around to see April standing before her.

"Oh. You. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Allison questioned sourly.

"Look, I want to apologize," April admitted.

"Excuse me?" Allison scoffed.

"Look, be a bitch about it. Whatever. But I just thought you should know I'm sorry," April explained.

"Well, I accept your apology, but I still hate you," Allison informed her with a smirk.

"I can live with that," April grinned before heading back over to her friends.

FRIENDSHIPISTHICKERTHANBLOODFRIENDSHIPISTHICKERTHANBLOODFRIENDSHIPISTHICKERTHANBLOODFRIENDSHIPISTHICKERTHANBLOODFRIENDSHIPISTHICKERTHANBLOOD

Roger felt like a complete and total asshole. Maureen was right. Mimi never had cheated on him. She had loved him all along. He smiled to himself as he scoured the dance floor for her, his heart pounding with relief and anticipation. He needed to talk to Mimi now. He hoped to God that she would forgive him for not believing her.

Finally, his eyes fell on her. She was clad in silver boots, fishnets, and a gold dress that stopped right above her knees. Her wild curls were tossed messily as she danced with Angel and Maureen.

Roger felt his breath catch in his throat. God, she was so beautiful. And she loved him. She really, truly did love him.

"Mimi!" he shouted across the dance floor as he sprinted to her.

"What do you want?" Mimi asked, turning toward him.

Mimi was sick and tired of this. She had tried to tell Roger the truth, but apparently he just wouldn't hear it and she sure as hell was not in the mood for another angry confrontation.

"Look, Meems, I really need to talk to you," Roger pleaded.

Mimi was immediately taken back by the desperation laced in his voice.

"Uh, sure, let's step outside, but we have to hurry. It's only ten minutes to midnight and we wanna be inside for the countdown," Mimi reminded before stomping toward the exit, Roger in close pursuit.

"What do you wanna talk about Roger?" Mimi asked as soon as they stepped outside into the falling snow.

She felt her palms start to sweat as she eyed her ex-boyfriend. God, what did he want? To torture her further? To remind her that he won't forgive her for something she didn't do? Mimi felt sick. And not in a good way. She did not need to hear this again.

Mimi grew increasingly annoyed and prepared herself to start yelling at Roger when he finally broke the silence that had fallen between the two.

"I'm sorry," Roger apologized.

"What?" Mimi gaped, a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I know nothing happened with Benny," Roger continued.

"What? How?" Mimi pressed.

"Allison. She came to talk to me. She told me about your conversation with Benny at her house and how she overheard you yelling at him for giving me the wrong idea and for cheating on Allison. I'm really sorry I didn't believe you. You didn't deserve that," Roger explained.

Mimi felt relief wash through her entire body. He finally believed her. He believed her. He was sorry.

She leaned in, grabbing hold of his leather jacket before pulling his lips to hers. Mimi felt her pulse quickening and her breath growing short as they deepened their kiss and he grabbed hold of her waist.

Finally.

Roger was pretty damn sure this was the best moment of his life. Better than their first kiss, better than their first 'I love you', better than their first time together, because the kiss was completely induced with love and vulnerability. Even more so than before. This moment felt so unbelievably real and raw that he wanted it to last forever. As he continued to hold her against him, their lips moving against each other's hungrily, Roger felt adrenaline continue to pump through him. God, he had missed this.

After a few moments, the couple finally pulled apart in need of oxygen.

"So does this mean you'll take me back?" Roger asked sheepishly.

"Do you even have to ask?" Mimi laughed.

"Good," Roger smirked, "I mean, I'm glad."

"Me too," Mimi smiled up at him as he wrapped his arm around her frame and led her inside.

"C'mon. It's almost midnight," he grinned down at her.

When the two entered the club again, they headed toward the corner booth, hoping their friends would see them and follow.

Sure enough, within minutes, April, Benny, Mark, Maureen, Joanne, Collins, and Angel were all sitting at the booth with them.

"So, last time I checked you two weren't even on speaking terms?" Joanne reminded them.

"Well, I talked to Allison and she convinced me otherwise," Roger vaguely explained.

"Allison?" Maureen gaped, "She actually convinced you? You believed the yuppie bitch and not me?"

"Sorry?" Roger replied.

"You should be!" Maureen huffed, leaning against Mark and crossing her arms.

"Okay then, Maureen," Roger chuckled.

"What is that, Pookie? The wind?" Maureen feigned confusion to Mark which just caused him to break into a fit of laughter, along with the rest of the table, "Okay, so not funny, guys! Now, Marky, please tell Roger to apologize like he means it."

"I'm sorry, Maureen," Roger apologized.

"Thank you!" Maureen victoriously smirked.

"So all in all, it's been a pretty good year, I think," Angel smiled, planting a kiss on Collins's cheek.

"I sure as hell second that," Collins smirked.

"How much longer until midnight?" April inquired as Benny played with her hair, planting kisses in her fiery red tresses.

"Mmm, I dunno," Mimi sighed as she pressed her body into Roger's leather jacket.

"Fifteen seconds!" the bartender hollered.

"Fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two," the people in Fuse started yelling out, "One!"

Everyone at their table clinked champagne glasses with one another, taking sips from their drinks.

Maureen pressed her lips against Mark's savoring the feeling of his lips against hers as he deepened the kiss.

Collins wrapped his arms around Angel as Angel continued to rest on Collins's shoulder.

Benny and April chatted loudly with Joanne while Benny continued to play with April's rogue locks.

Roger pressed his lips against Mimi's dark curls softly as he began to knead her back in small circular motions using his fingers.

"It's gonna be a happy new year," he promised, smirking down at his girlfriend.

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this fanfiction! I really hope you guys liked it. This and "Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better" were like my babies XD. I am tres sad they're over… :( Well, review please! :)**


End file.
